


A Dirty Girl for Daddy

by LittleKinkPrincess



Series: For The Harem [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKinkPrincess/pseuds/LittleKinkPrincess
Summary: Fan/fic of sorts but more of a fantasy about a celebrity.Written for my girls (and mans) <3*DISCLAIMER; This is a pure work of fiction. Not based on real events or relationships. It is erotic fantasy and nothing more. *
Relationships: Brent Spiner/Reader, Brent/Reader
Series: For The Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Hooked on a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the man of your deepest desires and he is as wonderful as you could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter I wrote. I thought I would actually post it as it is the real start of this works.

I’m at a Comic-Con. He’s doing a talk, being very animated and I’m in the front smiling and watching him. He looks wonderful. Black T-shirt and jeans. Silver watch highlights his movements while he’s talking on stage. I love how he talks with his hands.  
The talk ends and I am going to leave. A stage hand approaches me. “Can you come with me please. Someone wants to say hello.”  
I follow the guy back stage and Brent is chatting in a group of people. The assistant taps him and he turns. “Hello Darling.” (The southern drawl kills me). “Hello Mr. Spiner. It’s wonderful to meet you in person.” He’s smiling, and he approaches me, he seems a little cautious but sweet as always. He’s not as overwhelming as I thought he would be. “Do you know why I recognised you?” He smiles, sticking his tongue on his bottom lip. My heart is in my ears, what did I do? “I’m not sure. How?” I smile and jest. “Well there’s a certain group of women I see on Twitter. I noticed a few of you. And then saw you front and centre in the panel just then and thought I’d say hi.”  
My face is red. I can feel it burning. He’s noticed us... All of us. What has he seen?

He moves a little closer. He’s being polite and cautious. But I can feel the tension growing in my stomach. “Oh, you noticed us?” I say sheepishly.  
“Of course. Such a lovely group of beautiful women. How couldn’t I?” He touches my arm as he says it. It’s like an electric current. “I’m sorry if we go a bit crazy sometimes. But of course you understand. How couldn’t we be into such an interesting and attractive man?” I smile coyly with a little humour in my voice to test the water. “Of course. I’m amazing. In so many ways.” He laughs. “Let’s walk.” 

We walk around a small area of the con talking about Twitter, the other girls and his work. I’m trying to gauge if he’s just being nice while trying to glimpse his crotch without him catching me. One of the con assistants interrupts us abruptly. He turns to me “I have to go. Got to keep my adoring public happy.” He shrugs. “Oh okay. Well it was wonderful to actually speak to you and spend some time with you.” I say, hoping not to draw too much attention to the melancholy in my voice. He turns to go and quickly turns back to me, “We could spend a few more hours together if you would like to?” He has a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Sure!” I blurt, I’m sure I sound desperate. We arrange to meet later at the hotel restaurant he’s staying in. I leave the con early to go and buy a dress and heels. I buy a little black dress, with long sleeves and peep shoulders, black heels and revealing underwear (just in case). 

I get back to my hotel, shower, make up and dressed. I look in the mirror and I feel a wave of butterflies flowing through my stomach. Thinking “What exactly am I doing?” I shake it off and walk out of the door. 

I’m early. I walk up to the bar in the hotel and perch on a stool scanning the room. He’s not there. I feel a little anxious that he won’t turn up to teach me a lesson for being so ridiculous. Just as that thought enters my mind, a hand slips around my waste. I smell a wonderful aftershave. Masculine and arousing. I swivel in my seat and he’s here. He’s so beautiful up close. He’s wearing all black. A black suit, shining shoes and black shirt with the top buttons undone. I can feel myself ache just taking in his appearance.  
He drawls “Well hello baby.” I feel like all the butterflies exploded simultaneously. He’s darker than before while we were chatting. He’s switched on in a very different way, he’s in control and he knows it.  
He orders a drink and asks me what I would like. “Disarano on the rocks always.” I say trying to gain back some control. He winks and offers his hand and I take it. He leads me to a secluded booth in a dimly lit restaurant. It’s interior sumptuous and warm. He sits and we order. We talk for hours. He’s witty and our sarcastic humour bounces back and forth like a game of tennis neither of us will win. The conversation started light but now ending our meal with dessert, he seems preoccupied staring at me while I spoon a delicate amount of ice cream into my red velvet lips. “Are you sure you didn’t want any?” I slide the bowl over a little toward him. He slides smoothly round next to me, his leg firmly next to mine and takes my spoon. He smiles and enjoys a taste. He scoops another and presents it to me. I oblige and take the spoon into my mouth a little escapes on the bottom of my lip. He gently runs his thumb across my lip and tastes it. “Mmm.” He smiles a devilish smile and rests his arm on the side around me. “I’ve enjoyed tonight. Very much... I’d like it to continue but I want to know it’s mutual.” He’s forward and direct. “Have I given any indication that I would like to leave?” I smile at him with my best come to bed eyes. “Okay.” A single word. He gets up from the table and offers his hand again. I step out from the booth and squeeze by him. His body is radiating heat and I feel a pool forming in my most personal place. I peek him in a mirror across from us admiring my behind as I slide passed him. 

We walk to the elevator my hand in his arm, his hand gently stroking mine. The wait for the elevator feels long. We enter and a couple of people enter last minute as the doors begin to close. One of them recognised him. He graciously smiles and entertains them letting them snap a picture with him. When they exit it’s just us. Alone. He is stood with his hands in his pockets. He’s staring at me. I’m leaned against the lift side eyeing him right back. The tension is palpable. He closes the gap and strokes my jaw bringing my lips to his. A gently powerful kiss. He draws away as the doors open. He’s on cue and times everything perfectly. We walk silently to his room. He opens the door and steps to the side like a gentleman. “Only if you’re sure baby.” He says sweetly raising an eyebrow in question. I step forward and smile at him as I pass the threshold into his room. 

It’s neat and tidy in his room. A few bits of his being there strewn around. A king size four poster bed luxurious and soft planted in the centre of the room. He’s behind me now, the back of his fingers tracing my arms. He moves my hair from my neck and plants a kiss there. He breaths a gentle breath on the back of my neck and replaces his lips with a tongue. Moving round to my ear he licks and nips at it. My arousal is peaking already at his mere touches. My mind is alight with all the pleasures and thoughts running rampant. Brent walks to the bed and slips his jacked off. He sits facing me and tilting his head slightly he whispers “Strip for me.” I bite my lip in anticipation and do as I am told. I go to remove my heels first and he stops me. “No. Those go last.” I look up at him, hair spilling over my face. He reaches out and moves it out of the way. “You’re going to be a good girl and do what Daddy says aren’t you?” His voice his laden with lust. “Yes Daddy.” I manage, my heart thumping in my ears. 

I strip down to my underwear. Heels still on. He stands and tells me to stop there. He walks round to the back of me and takes my bra off one handed with expert precision. His hands run down the small of my back and up to the front. Cupping my breasts and pinching my nipples slightly. Just enough to cause pleasurable discomfort. He whispers in my ear “You’re going to be on your knees for me baby. I’m going to have you in every way I want. Do you understand?” I nod. He grips my throat from behind. “You will acknowledge Daddy’s demands. With a yes Daddy. Or no Daddy.” I affirm “Yes Daddy.” He strokes my bottom lip “Good girl.” He holds my hands behind my back and tells me to stay. He walks round in front of me and begins to unbutton his shirt never removing his eyes from mine. He undoes his belt and steps closer to me again. “Knees.” He whispers. His word dripping with lust.  
I drop to my knees and attempt to access his cock. “Uhuh. Good girls beg.” That devilish grin again. “Please Daddy Brent. I want it. I want to taste you. I want to please you.” My words aching as much as my body. “Keep going.” He begins to free his cock from the confines of his pants. “Please Daddy. My mouth is watering for you. I want to make you feel good. I want to worship you.” “Worship? I like the sound of that.” His cock springs out. I gasp. It’s beautiful, cut, thick, the tip is prominent and purple. 

I look up for his cue to continue. I want to taste him more than I want to breath right now. He strokes my cheek and draws my lips to his cock. I take long wet licks up and down his shaft. His cock twitching for me. My eyes fixed to his as he watches me swallow his length. I grip his balls in my hand and massage them and I work his cock with my mouth. His gentle sighs and whispers of encouragement spur me on. I feel like I could cum by just tasting him. I reach down and attempt to ease the feeling between my legs. He noticed and quickly withdraws his cock. “Oh no baby girl. You do nothing without my say so.” He grips my face and pulls me up off my knees. Placing his hands either side of my neck he kisses me deeply, his tongue soft and powerful all at the same time. He bites my lip as he moves away, his hand snaking to the back of my hair and he pulls.  
Biting at my neck enough to leave marks on my pale skin. He moves down my chest nipping and licking toward my nipples. Goosebumps appear all over my body. Nipples hardening from the pleasure. I moan. “Oh Brent. Please...” he bites his bottom lip and pulls me close. “Please what?” His voice horse with pleasure. “Please fuck me. I need it. I need to feel you.”  
He grins ear to ear “Not just yet baby.” He abruptly pulls me over his lap and plants a firm slap on my ass. My hands tight in his grasp behind my back. Unable to move or resist. He pulls my panties up and they slip between my lips. I moan audibly. “That’s it baby. Give in to me.” He plants several more firm slaps on my bare behind before sliding my panties down to my ankles. He traces his index finger over my aching lips before sliding one in. “Mmm baby you’re so wet. That’s so good.” I feel his hard cock pressed against my stomach. “Please.” I manage between gasps. He moves me onto my back. I’m naked bar my heels. He’s still wearing his shirt but as he stands he sheds his trousers and pants. Taking his cock in his hand and stroking it while he observes me. “I want to devour you.” He coos to me. He climbs on top of me and begins kissing and licking all over moving down further and further. “I never had dessert baby. This is why.” He bites my inner thighs and works toward my pussy. He teased for an eternity watching and dictating my movements like a conductor of an orchestral performance. 

Finally. His tongue slides up my aching slit. Easily finding my clitoris. His long fingers expertly isolating my g spot. He pushes a hand down on my pelvis to keep me steady. He does exactly what he said, he is devouring me. It feels like he’s eating my soul. He stops occasionally to nibble and lick my inner thighs. I want to touch him I put my hand in his hair and he grasps my wrist and holds it down into the bed. Continuing his work he pushes his fingers in and out working me to the brink. “Come baby. I want you to come for me.” His words send me reeling. His touch is magic. My body feels like a volcano erupting into dust. 

As I reach the pinnacle of my orgasm. He is on top of me. His eyes locked on mine his hand grips my throat and he kisses me deeply. “Now Daddy gets his baby. You ready?” I wiggle under him, feeling his heat at my aching lips. He draws the length of his cock up over my pussy and back. He pushes in, hurting at first but his cock demands I accommodate. The pain is pleasurable as he pushes as deeply as he can, pausing he grips my wrists again pushing them up either side of my head. Our tongues meet again, mixing the taste of one another until we cannot tell who is who. He draws out long powerful strokes, pushing me deeper into the bed and deeper into intense pleasure. He pulls out to rub his tip over my clitoris. I moan loudly in pleasure and he joins me. His moans spur an orgasm in me quicker and quicker. He holds me down and whispers to me “I’m going to come baby. I want you to feel me inside.” I can’t think straight. I want it. I want to feel him deeply.  
He quickens his pace, his hands now roaming my body, I’m red all over. He leans up to watch me as he comes inside me. He moans loudly when he comes, it’s wonderful. Though he’s shaking he doesn’t stop. His body glistening with sweat, his chest hair covering his chest and stomach adding to my visual pleasure. His shirt still on but ruffled. He gently continues to thrust leaning back into me. He strokes and kisses my face, deeply kissing and licking. He pulls me over on top of him, and draws me close onto his chest.  
“Good baby girl?” He asks smugly. “Good Daddy B.” I smugly confirm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER; This is a pure work of fiction. Not based on real events or relationships. It is erotic fantasy and nothing more. *

It's been a while since our last encounter. He is still as delicious as the first time, but there's a new dynamic to our friendship. Since our first acquaintance to my surprise, he kept in touch. 

The morning after our first night together, we talked and enjoyed one another’s company over breakfast. He was attentive and sweet, giving me a small insight into him as a person. He talked about his darkness and his need to dominate, being unfulfilled by his sexual partners. He expressed that he thought they did it because they felt obliged, they were not instant as I was. I told him of my urges and how they had been unfulfilled in my personal life also, again with only partners who feel it is their obligation to “play” in order to get what they want, leaving me wholly unsatisfied. We discussed keeping in touch briefly but no solid plans were made. We walked out of the hotel into the cold air of London and said goodbye. I thought that was the only time we would meet. I was wrong... 

Over the course of a few months, he started to talk to me by direct message from a dummy account on twitter. I insisted we visually chatted as I was dubious at first that he actually wanted to reach out, but when he revealed some of the details of our time together I felt relieved. We began to form a trust in sharing our desires, sometimes the conversation was light hearted and fun, however one of us would ultimately turn it to our sensual needs. I would tag posts with little tags using key words so he would pick up on them and know I was thinking of him. He loved being a part of my thoughts, we both understood the boundaries and that the communication was a release from our real lives. The need grew stronger in both of us, he would describe in detail the dark things he wanted to do to me, how he wanted to own me and break me. I enjoyed teasing and provoking him, telling him I would misbehave and taunt him until he was so frustrated, he would spank me, use and abuse me until I cried. Now do not get me wrong, his dominance was always followed by coos of “Daddy’s here baby.” and “You’re safe now.” The trust and friendship never being broken. He messaged me one day while I was working, announcing he would be visiting Manchester in a few weeks and would I be able to meet again. My heart fluttered, taking me back to sitting in the front row at the Convention and seeing him for the first time. I agreed I would meet again and find an excuse that I was on a course for work. 

After the arrangements were made, he fell silent. Replying only in bits and being distant over messages. I feared he was getting cold feet and I did my best to tease and arouse some kind of response. He would reply “Busy today. Talk soon.” even when I send pictures to arouse him “Mhm” would be the simple reply. I was getting frustrated, why make the decision? Why make the contact to leave me starved of his attention that I so desperately wanted? I resigned myself to thinking he would back out and tell me not to come closer to the time. 

The weekend finally arrived and I sent him a message to confirm he still wanted to meet. He said a simple “Yes.” I deliberated going back and forth as to whether or not to go, but the submissive baby girl in me won. She is bratty and needy, I keep her caged so often that I feel I should let her win sometimes and I really wanted this. 

The drive to Manchester was long, lonely and cold. I wanted to talk to him and see how he was. I knew he would arrive off the plane soon. He told me his flight would get in around 19.30. I look at the time, 19:28. My heart fluttered thinking we were treading the same soil again. I drove, my mind darting to all the possibilities around his behaviour, so hot then so cold. Is he keeping me on my toes or is he just teaching me a lesson, have I upset him? I never called him “Data”, he hates that. Though I did consider doing it just for the punishment that might ensue once he got hold of me. 

I arrive at the hotel and check in at the desk. The clerk is a cute blonde, a few curves and clearly interested in my presence. I make a mental note just in case he decides to back out and leave me hanging, all might not be lost this weekend. 

I head up to the room and beep the card. The shower is on. Immediately my mind lights like a fire “He’s here.” My body shakes and my heart is in my throat, I place my case on the floor next to the dresser. I notice a bag on the table, next to it is his belt. The one he wore on our first engagement, the one he said he would tie round my waist to hold me up as he uses me for his pleasure. His messages were so thoughtful in that way... I hear the water stop. Tapping of glasses, vibration of an electric toothbrush whirring. I smell his scent, that aftershave – Savage by Dior, on the dresser. Wonderful. The door clicks open “Hi baby.” He’s leaning in the doorway taking me in with his eyes a smug corner smile on those delicious lips. He is in a soft white robe, hair half wet and tussled, his beautiful chest on display through the towelling. I feel drunk just looking at him. 

“Hi baby?” I quiz, still unsure of his intentions. “That’s all you have to say after ignoring me for weeks?” I can’t help my tone being hurt and bratty. He chuckles slightly and pokes his tongue out on his bottom lip, he knows that drives me crazy. “I had to make sure you were devoted enough.” “Excuse me?” I bite. “Well baby, it’s all been very hot and you make the right noises, but I wanted to see just how needy that little one inside you really is.” “So starving me of your attention confirms it?” I pout. “Mmm I love it when you’re feisty. It just makes me want to break you so much more.” His words dripping with lust. “Well, what if I decide I don’t want you to? You starved me; I can starve you.” I am putting on my best assertive tone, but he knows he has me. “Oh really? You can’t starve a wolf for long. You know that.” He moves over to the table where I am. He looks out the window, I turn my attention to what he could be looking at, it’s a diversion. Quickly he grabs the belt and places a hand round my neck. “Say the word baby?” He whispers in my ear; his grip is tight. We established two words, a safe word and a word for my soft limits so he knows he can proceed consensually. “Water.” I breath. He smiles and pulls my jumper over my head. My peephole bra exposing my nipples. “Oh baby girl. You really do like to surprise me.” He pushes me back on to the dresser and removes my jeans and shoes. The belt still firmly in his grip, I look at him while he is on his knees in front of me. “Brent...” I say breaking my submission for a moment. He looks up his eyes concerned “I am so glad you’re here.” I smile. He smiles back and the darkness returns to his eyes. He runs his hands up my legs, standing before me he de robes. He’s magnificent, strong for his age and perfectly proportioned. This is the first time I’ve really been allowed to fully view him, and what a view! I am not allowed to drink in his perfection for long. He Pulls me off the dresser and sits himself on the chair adjacent. He speaks not a word but simply points to his knee, his semi erect cock poking from between his noticeably strong legs. I lay over his lap and place my hands behind my back. He strokes the back of my forearm before a sharp crack makes its way onto my behind. The feeling shocks me and tears start in my eyes. He caresses my ass gently from where he has marked it, then another skin snapping sound, he replaces the belt with his hand again, this time pulling my wet panties to the side. He slides his finger into me, “Just checking baby.” he soothes. He pulls his fingers away and plants two more hits on my bottom, they’re harder this time. I squeak and wiggle, the more I wiggle the more I feel his cock swell and poke me. He orders me to stand and face away from him. “Bend.” I bend forward and I look behind me to see his sharp blue eyes fixed on my bruised ass, stroking his beautiful cock. He stops when he sees me looking, smiles and then continues to stroke his thick swollen cock. “Get on your knees baby.” He whispers to me “I want to look in your eyes while I come.” I sit on my knees, posture straight, hands flat on my bended knees with palms face up. He strokes with one hand and caresses my face with the other. Faster his strokes become, he sticks his tongue through his lips as he comes unannounced on my face and pert supple breasts. I watch as his balls tighten and relax over and over as his hot seed spills over me. He brings his hand to my lips, dripping with his come, “Lick.” he half murmurs. I take his long fingers in my mouth and lick them clean. He watches me with that wonderous look in his eyes. After I clean him and myself of his gift, he drops down to his knees and kisses me deeply. “You are beautiful. So precious, so rare. A gift just for me and my pleasure baby.” I smile as he nuzzles my nose with his, his thumb tracing my lips. 

He stands back up and offers a hand for me to get up too. “Go and lay face down on the bed now sweet baby.” I comply, ass raised up for him and legs spread. I hear a zip and rustling over by the dresser. “I bought some toys with me this time because I knew we would be enjoying each other's company for a little longer on this visit. I can’t wait to show you them all.” I know he said he had some toys but I was unsure just what he was up to. He approaches me and I feel his weight shift on the bed. He grips my hands and puts them above my head, securing them with a pair of leather cuffs clipped in the middle. He pulls me up to my knees and cradles me from behind. His bare skin electric against mine. He kisses my neck and growls deeply to me “I want to hurt you baby. In the way that only I can. This... trust. This... bond we share. It is only understood by pain. Only you and I understand the needs we both have. You're like a fire I cannot contain inside my mind. When we talk, when you are busy and can’t reply to me. You starve me, it’s like I have no oxygen to breath. That’s why I starved you. I wanted to watch that hunger grow for me, the way mine has for you.” I turn my head so I can look at his eyes “Brent, my hunger is insatiable. I want you even when I can’t have you. I need it. I want you to hurt me. I don’t know why, but I do.” He smiles and rests his head against mine. “You want me to hurt you because pain is the only way you know it is real. For us to know one another in this way... It’s a pure beauty so very few understand. A language we both speak with no need for words. You bring out a frustration in me, I need to own you. This burning desire... It didn’t stop last time. I need to feel you, every part of you. Like a wild fire I need to dominate but tend so it stays lit.” “I want that.” I mewl. “I know you do.” 

He pushes me down again, my face in the sheets my ass completely exposed. His hands snake under my thong, and he pulls. It snaps with ease, and he reaches into my hair pulling me up once more. It’s only now I notice a mirror above the headboard of the bed. His eyes fixed on mine in the mirror, his hand full with my torn thong. “Ready for this?” He growls. “Yes Daddy B.” I affirm with a devious smile. He pushes my torn panties into my mouth, kissing my cheek and pushing me back face down into the bed. He spits on my aching holes and runs a finger up my aching slit to my pink bud. Circling he pushes the tip of his finger into my ass. I whimper at the pain but also at the heat burning in my pussy. “Good girl.” he growls. He spits again onto my ass and pushes deeper then removes his finger. His tongue contacts my puffy lips and grazes my clitoris so lightly and I push back to get more. A sharp crack on my bruising ass again. “No.” he insists. He moves his tongue up my slit again and again, driving me deeper into agony. I wiggle and am met with more cracks of his firm hand on my sore bottom. His expert mouth finds its way to my ass, gently licking and nipping my flesh an experience in itself. He continues working my pussy with concentration on my ass, his thumb rubbing my sensitive parts driving me wild, the urge to be filled by him growing more than I thought possible. “I’m going to fuck you there baby. Not right now, but I will. I will have you in the way no other man has ever had you. These holes are mine. You’re mine. Do you understand?” His voice growing hoarse again with his arousal. He licks and kisses his way up my back. “I’m going to fill you baby; my cock is aching to stretch that tight little hole of yours.” He pulls my panties out of my mouth “Yes Brent.” He pulls my hair sharply “I love how you say my name but you will call me what when I’m about to fill you whore?!” “Yes Daddy!” I correct myself as he pulls on my hair again. 

He pushes his cock deep into me with one thrust and a guttural groan escapes him “Ughh.”. His balls slap against my aching clit. My body falters at the force of his demands, he pulls me back up and slips the belt around my waist. Pulling it hard he continues his pounding assault, relentless in his thrusts. I can feel the wetness dripping from between us, the sound, the smell of sex filling the room. I look up at the mirror his one arm commanding me with the belt pulled tight, the other gripping and kneading my ass. “Please...” is all I can muster. “Ughhh. Please what?” he slows his pace. I eek out another “Please...” but before I can finish, he pushes this thumb into my ass. “Please this baby? You want this? God tell me you want me.” I moan out “Yes, please Daddy. I want you to take me.” He pulls out and swiftly turns me over onto my back. Face to face with my arms above my head he pushes back into me hard, somehow deeper than before. His strokes masterful, salacious and over powering. I can feel the most intense orgasm building in me, his words spurring me on. He places his hand on my throat and demands “You’re going to come for me whore. Come all over my cock. Come baby... Come.” With his words I see stars, my body pulsing and heart pounding. He bites at my breasts leaving his marks, he continues ravaging my body for his pleasure. My pussy willing him to continue, his strokes begin to draw out and I'm over stimulated by the silky heat of his shaft parting my lips over and over. His tongue in my mouth, he pulls back and licks up my neck to my chin and nips at my jaw. I feel him swell “I’m coming baby. Daddy’s coming.” he grunts out with a low growl. I feel him flood me, his balls twitching against my ass. He kisses me again deeply and wraps his arms around me letting himself soften inside me. I squeeze his softening cock with my pussy in an attempt to keep him inside, he presses his head against mine and smiles withdrawing his cock. “Mmm no.” I moan as he retreats from the bed. I lay there satiated and bruised, feeling the for the first time complete. 

He climbs back in next to me and removes my bra, the belt and the restraints. “Lie on your front.” he soothes, I feel a soothing cold on my bruised ass as he massages it. “Your ass looks so pretty all shades of blue and red. I adore it.” He lies next to me and continues softly caressing my worn-out body finally stopping he says “Come and cuddle baby.” I turn over and he is laying on his back, still naked with arms welcoming. I cuddle into his chest and breath in his scent as he rests his cheek on my head and we dose off. 

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more intense throughout the night.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER; This is a pure work of fiction. Not based on real events or relationships. It is erotic fantasy and nothing more. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while drinking. I hope it makes sense.

I open my eyes; the room is dark. I turn to the bed-side table. 3:15 am I always seem to wake at this time. My body urges me to visit the bathroom. Getting out of the bed I hear him murmur and shuffle in-between the sheets, his voice low and gruff. The scent of our activities still lingering in the air. I fumble to the bathroom still unsure of my surroundings, clicking the light on in the bathroom. My legs weak and a sharp shock from my cheeks as I sit, after relieving myself I walk over to the sink to wash my hands; I turn my side to the mirror to gain a view of my ass, I gasp at the blue and purple marks on my flesh. Somehow feeling so peaceful and satisfied at their presence and contemplating how many more marks we can leave on one another over the course of our time together. I switch off the light and creak open the door, heading toward the bed I am grabbed from behind, a firm hand over my mouth stifling a scream. “Shh.” a voice whispers cutting through the dark slumber of the room. A hand moves to my tender ass and grips tightly. I cry out through the suffocating hand, tears forming in my eyes. “Where did you think you were going whore? Did I tell you you could leave my bed? No answer is required.” With that he throws me down on the floor, my knees burning on the carpet as I fall. I hear footsteps soft on the carpet, followed by a click and blinding light. Brent is stood naked in front of me, his cock throbbing with a devious look on his face. Still on my hands and knees, he takes a handful of my hair and pulls me up. I try to stand and he places a firm hand on my shoulder keeping me on all fours. “A good little cock whore stays on the floor where she belongs.” He hisses through gritted teeth. “Yes daddy.” I manage, trying to stabilise from the initial shock and the pain from my burning knees and tender ass. He leads me to the freestanding mirror in the room. “Sit in front of the mirror with your legs spread. Let me see that pretty pussy.” He releases my hair and walks over to the dresser; a few little clatters break the silence. “Hmm...” his tone thoughtful, he returns to me, standing in the mirror behind me, he observes my vulnerable body in the reflection. I look up at him, his cock inches from my cheek, balls resting on my shoulder. I want to taste him again; I attempt to turn my face only to receive a scalding slap across the cheek. Without a word he kneels behind me, cheek to cheek he whispers “I hope that sweet pussy is wet for me.” His arms slink around my middle and his long fingers trace my slippery lips. “Mmm...” he muses his other hand sliding a little black device into my hole. I gasp as the intrusion, wiggling slightly at his touch. He chuckles a little before an audible click. A vibration shakes through my core and my knees buckle inward; he forces them open from under my thighs stretching my ass simultaneously. “Oh God...” I moan out in pleasure. “No Brent.” he corrects in his sarcastic tone. I giggle wiggling from the vibrations working their magic, his left hand now circling my clit. “Mmm that’s it baby, look up at me with those big, beautiful eyes while I rub that pretty young pussy.” His right hand clicks again. I moan louder this time, the vibrations intensifying and his fingers exploring the silky bud between my legs. My legs begin to buckle again and eyes close, as I chase my orgasm. He gabs hold of my neck from behind in a demanding tone “Watch your pretty face as you come for me Princess.” His grip is tight on my neck, my breaths begin to hitch causing the intense feelings to deepen. His cock firmly pressed into my back, thick and solid. I can feel him dripping precum. Suddenly he pulls the vibrator from my pussy, his grip loosens on my neck. He moans into my ear as he slips his long expert fingers into my needy hole. “You like that baby girl? You like being my whore don’t you, hmm?” I moan in agreeance. He works my pussy until I am wriggling under his hands and moaning uncontrollably. His fingers in and out, rubbing my own juices over my sensitive nub and I feel his hips rocking slightly as his rigid cock slides across my shoulder blades. As I reach the pinnacle of my orgasm, he retracts his fingers and stands moving around in front of me. His cock head is purple and swollen, dripping with his excitement. “Open.” he commands. I hope my mouth and he grabs his cock rubbing gently but places his fingers in my mouth to taste my own pleasure. He removes his hand and dips to kiss me deeply, our tongues embracing. He stands and guides my lips to his cock; my eyes meeting his lustful gaze as he pushes his swollen member into my welcoming mouth. “Mmm... Yes...” he seethes. I open my mouth wider to take in as much of his deliciousness as I can, slipping my tongue out and under his shaft. He pushes so far down the tip of my tongue meets his balls. He groans out retracting his cock and meeting my eyes once again, he smiles and runs his hands through my hair. I run my lips across his sensitive tip making him shudder and smile. “I’m going to fuck that sweet mouth. Open wide.” I oblige and he forces his throbbing length down my throat, I attempt to pull back to catch my breath but he keeps his hold on my head. His hips thrusting long deliberate strokes, his balls tightening and meeting my chin. I start to feel light headed at his relentless pounding and lack of oxygen. He pulls my hair up into a bunch and holds on with one hand. He moans continually, I feel him thicken more with every stroke of his swollen shaft along my tongue. I feel my saliva coating my chin and his balls. My eyes roll in my head and finally he retreats from his mission. A sharp palm collides with my cheek; I inhale deeply opening my eyes and returning to the moment. “Good girl. Come back.” he rubs my cheek soothing the radiating pain from his assault. He stands in front of me keeping hold of my hair and stroking himself “On all fours. Face away, look in the mirror. Quickly.” I obey his command and watch in the mirror as he speaks hoarse words “I’m coming baby, I want to paint your beautiful ass with my love. Ahh, I’m close.” he breaths as he shoots his seed over my ass, a deep growl escaping his gritted teeth. 

“Oh baby, you make Daddy feel so good.” he groans, shuddering as his strokes slow. He runs his fingers over his masterpiece and uses his come to slip a finger in my tightly puckered asshole. “Mmm soon baby.” I shift under his touches. “Come get clean now.” He smiles, his blue eyes meeting mine again in the mirror. “Okay Daddy B.” I stand and he guides me from behind into the bathroom. “A quick shower baby and back to bed okay?” I agree and he turns the shower on. A large marbled cubicle with a glass partition. I step inside and he follows. “Turn and face me baby.” The water cascades down my back and bottom, he draws me close and kisses my face moving to my lips. His hands massaging my ass, I wince at his touch. “Is it real enough sweet one?” he coos, his face pressed against mine, our eyes meeting in a peaceful moment. I nod, my brain fuzzy and unable to really fathom the reality of his being. “I want you to adore me baby. I want our friendship to deepen. Something inside me drives me to need you. I want you to feel adored and understood, I worship you in my own way. I want to hurt your body and unlock your mind.” His hands on my face my hands flat against his stong chest. He pushes me under the stream of the shower, kissing me. The water falling over him, soaking his silver hair and body. “Will you submit to me sweet baby?” his words like a dream come true. “Yes Brent. I will. I want you to own me, to make me yours. I’m already yours.” “Not quite baby, but you will be... Soon...” 

We dry off and retreat to bed, the rest of the evening to slumber and recover. The next day will be busy with him having to be at the Con early. I am excited to be joining him in a purely professional capacity. But my excitement is taken over by sheer exhaustion and my eyes grow heavy. My breathing deepens and I feel Brent’s arms encircle me, his soft lips gently kissing my shoulders as I drift away into a dreamland. 

**


	4. Continued Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He begins to ready you for the next activity...
> 
> *DISCLAIMER; This is a pure work of fiction. Not based on real events or relationships. It is erotic fantasy and nothing more. *

I awake to the sound of beeping and feel a shift in the bed as I wake from a hazy slumber. I lay on my back and Brent leans over me planting a gentle kiss on my lips. Both still naked, I can feel the hair on his stomach tickle my side. “I love that.” I giggle quietly. “What’s that Y/N?” he smiles, “Your fur tickling me.” I run my hand between us, highlighting where we are touching. “My fur? How cute.” He taps my nose and turns to sit on his side of the bed facing away from me, he stands and stretches. His long arms reaching to the celling giving me full view of his body. I appreciate his form, his back broad and incredibly stong for his seasoned years. His ass equally strong and pert, my mind links his physical strength with his incredible force during our amorous activities. I note his bottom is slightly hairy, like a peach, he leans down to retrieve his dressing gown. A perfect vision of his ass and balls I appreciate and commit to memory. “Mm thank you for that.” I purr rolling over onto my front, facing him. “For what baby?” he turns to me. “That little show just then. I love looking at you, you’re so incredible.” “Oh. You were watching me? Weirdo.” He chuckles. “Hey!” I throw a pillow at him; he darts forward sightly and it misses. “Well, I can’t really blame you. I am perfect.” He pulls his robe back open and stands in a super-hero pose. “You’re just trying to tease me now.” I lay on my back and spread my legs, running my finger over my slit in a bid to lure him. “Uh-uh. We need to get breakfast and get ready; we don’t want to be late.” he disappears to the bathroom. “We could be late. I’m fine with that.” I call through to him a bratty tone in my voice. “I’m not. People pay good money to see me and I don’t like being late. It’s not cool.” he scalds. I get out of the bed and open my suitcase. “Okay... I better get some serious attention when you’re done.” I assert rifling through my case. “Oh yeah?” his voice close behind me, he slaps my ass for effect letting me know he is still in charge. “Shower time madam. Now.” he motions me to the bathroom and I wiggle my ass as I obey. 

I enter the cubicle turning the shower on as I go. I begin my preening routine, wetting my hair and lathering shampoo into my scalp. Water trailing down my silky hairless body when the cubicle opens. “Oh, baby you are such a beauty.” I turn, he’s behind me leaning against the marble wall, his blue eye roaming my dripping wet form. I feel that familiar ache building in-between my legs as he closes the gap between us the water meeting his body, his hands rest on my hips bringing my slight frame close to his. I look into his eyes as he brings a hand to my face and kisses me deeply. For the first time I feel the flutter in the pit of my stomach, radiate to my heart. “Fuck.” My brain races thinking how easy he would be to fall in love with. I steady my thoughts, that’s not what we agreed. We are friends, we can love as friends but with added benefits, nothing more. He draws away from the kiss looking into my eyes once more “So beautiful...” he breaths, his arousal growing obvious. “Mmhm.” I mumble closing my eyes; trying not to meet his piercing gaze again, for fear of falling. He grabs a bottle of body wash from the side, mint scented he palms a generous amount and divides it into both of our hands. He begins massaging the green liquid onto my shoulders turning me around to face away from him. His hands roaming my body, lathering my back, hips and stomach. He kisses my neck and turns his attention to massaging my behind, gently he goes. The mint wash tingling my body all over, he handles my hips and turns me to face him again. I place my hands on his strong chest and begin to rub, learning the contours of his body. The water cascading down and highlighting his grey-haired chest, I love the contrast in our bodies. My slight frame, his thick set, my hairless supple skin, his mature masculine features. I continue to lather him, taking him close to me and rubbing his ass pushing him into me, his stiffening cock jutting up between our soapy bodies. A soft moan escapes his lips and his hands run over my body, looking down between us as I continue to adore him. He looks up under his eyes at me, he growls and turns me around pushing me forward on my lower back. I feel his hot cock slide between my cheeks, he rubs his cock between them while I brace expecting him to take me in a way no man has before. His strokes speed up as he continues to run his cock the length of my ass. “Oh Y/N... I’m coming.” he moans grinding against me, jets of his orgasm hitting my ass and back. I look back through the stream of water hitting my neck and back, his head down looking at his waning erection between my fleshy mounds. I turn to him “That wasn’t fair. What about me?” I giggle biting my lip. He pulls me into him kissing me and holding me close “Mm baby, I haven’t forgotten about you.” We finish cleaning and I head to the sink to brush my teeth and make my face. He stands next to me brushing his teeth, he stops and pulls at my towel allowing it to fall to the floor. He leans back observing my ass, that wicked smile appearing, he spits and rinses leaving me disrobed. I continue to preen my features ignoring the sounds of him getting dressed in the adjacent room. He reappears moments later as I am finishing, he is dressed in a white polo shirt and blue jeans, he smells so good. Putting on his silver watch he motions me to help him clasp it. I do and lay a gentle kiss on his lips, “I haven’t forgotten.” he says opening his palm, I look down. A small plug sits in his hand. I look up into his eyes a little shocked at his offer, “Turn around, hands flat on the counter top baby.” Though nervous I do as instructed; I can see him in the mirror behind me, my ache growing intolerably and the heat between my legs obvious, he spreads my cheeks and looks directly into the mirror meeting my eyes as he spits on my hole. He thumbs my ass spreading my tight hole for his fun, his right hand stroking my side keeping my patience as I wince at the intrusion. “Just a little. Stay still.” his tone soothing me as he slips the plug in, teasing in and out, in and out until it is nearly all the way in. I try to pull forward from this foreign feeling “Shh... It’s okay.” He pulls me back and whispers in my ear kissing my shoulder as he makes his final push. I gasp as it settles inside me, my ass feeling stretched and my pussy throbbing with desire. “All day.” he whispers again “Do not disappoint me.” He walks out of the room leaving me to adjust to this feeling. “All day?” I think to myself; “I have to wait all day for his attention?” I feel a bratty pout forming on my lips. I dress quickly, getting used to this heavy feeling in my ass and we head out for the day. 

In the lift ride down, we are alone. “Y/N you know I can’t be as affectionate as I want to be in public. So, I want you to know I am thinking of you and that I am wanting you in that moment. When I take your arm like this that’s what it means, okay?” He gently grips my forearm in a seemingly platonic manner. “I love that you thought of that Brent.” I oose at his thoughtfulness, aching for more of his touches. 

We arrive at the convention and I am given an all-access pass. “Got to make it seem professional right?” he winks. During the day I watch how accommodating he is, how sweetly he interacts with his fans and how energetic he is on stage. When he breaks in-between his signing and talks, I get him coffee or water, taking him a snack here and there as any good assistant would. He occasionally grips my arm as I aid in his various activities and I feel my arousal swell time and time again, drawing my attention back to the plug. A buzz of pleasure runs through me each time he touches me; I am sure my face flushes as I try to compose myself. I watch him during his final photo op and how sweet he is, how funny and how he changes his interactions based on who he is with. I can’t help but feel a deep admiration for his patience and genuine good nature. 

The day draws to an end and I am helping him gather some things he has been gifted during the day, one of which is an envelope with a nude picture of a woman with a social media handle written at the bottom. I collect it along with the other bits and make my way to meet him. He is socialising with some of his old cast mates and doesn’t really acknowledge me. I am fine with it as we discussed that we could not allow our real lives to overlap too much, he makes his goodbyes and I hear someone ask him to dinner for the evening. He makes an excuse feigning illness and walks my way with a subtle smile on his lips. “Ready to go?” he says matter of fact-ly, we begin to make our way back to the hotel. 

Arriving back to the hotel, I notice his hand on my arm once more as we approach the lift. “Go upstairs baby and strip off. I will be up soon.” He tentatively speaks as he looks around, hoping not to draw too much attention. I go into the lift, watching him turn and disappear into the hotel lobby as the doors close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find pleasure in ways you thought impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER; This is a pure work of fiction. Not based on real events or relationships. It is erotic fantasy and nothing more. *

I arrive up to the room, tapping the card I enter. My mind is whirring with all the possibilities of why he did not come up with me. I get to work and do as I am told, starting with my white Nike trainers I remove them and my socks. My jeans are off swiftly and I remove my white t-shirt and bra with the same speed. I take my time with my panties, white with a pink bow running through the top, the fabric thin between my purple bruise spattered cheeks. I lay on the bed completely naked; the sheets are luxuriously soft against my milky skin and I can smell Brent’s aftershave lingering in the room. The smell arouses me and I can’t help but slide a finger between my silky lips, gently teasing myself as I enjoy the thoughts of him coupled with his scent. My senses feel over-stimulated and I begin to chase my orgasm, flashing thoughts of my delicious Daddy’s body soaking wet before me, his body pressing into me and his face posed in bliss as he reaches his pleasure. I am so deep into my own pleasure that I did not hear the door click open. “Oh no. You bad, bad girl.” Brent drawls as he places a carrier bag down on the side. I squeak at the surprise and sit up on my elbows in the bed, pulling a pillow to cover my body. He walks calmly over to the bed and kicks off his shoes, climbing on the bed on top of me, his leather jacket still on and a dirty look in his eyes. I bite my lip and give my best apologetic doe eyes in anticipation of a scalding, but instead he pulls the pillow slowly down to expose my young supple flesh. “Tut, tut, tut... What’s this?” he says reaching a single finger down to my aching wetness, bringing it up to his lips he tastes me; taking his finger into his mouth and drawing it back out with a pop. “Mm... Tastes like heaven.” He lowers his attention directly between my legs, stroking his hand over my thighs as he buries his face into my aching mound. His tongue adept at finding my clit, he takes long drawn out licks up and down then spreads my lips with his fingers either side, he looks directly up at me as he circles my nub with his expert tongue. He pushes his middle finger into my hole and continues his work as he works his finger on my g-spot. Overwhelmed with his attention I moan loudly “Oh yes Brent. I love your tongue...” he lets out a small moan of acknowledgement before removing his finger from my hole and replacing it with his tongue. He turns his attention to my plugged hole and tugs slightly on it, his tongue exploring my pussy and the tip of his nose rubbing my clit. I can feel my orgasm being to build, he abruptly stops and kneels up, removing his jacket and undoing his belt and jeans slowly biting his bottom lip as he does. “Play with your pussy for me Y/N. Tell Daddy what you were thinking about before I came back.” He pulls his cock out of his pants, semi hard he begins to stroke cupping his balls simultaneously. “I was thinking about you Daddy.” I moan as I begin stroking my aching pussy once more. “Mm... What was I doing baby?” he whispers licking his lips as he continues to stroke, growing before my eyes. “I was thinking about how you felt inside me. How sexy you sound when you moan and how your cock tastes...” I trail off hoping the last image will shortly become reality. “Mm... Keep talking baby. I want to know you in a way no one else does. Talk to me...” he shifts off the bed and walks toward the bag he bought back with him. “I was thinking about some of the fantasies you told me in our messages, like how you want to tie me up and deprive my senses. Or how it would be for us to have a third join us...” He walks back over to the bed and retrieves a small bottle of lube from the bag. My eyes grow wide with anticipation “Is that for me?” I giggle a little nervously. “Yes baby, just in case. You see; your pussy is so tight; I imagine your ass might take some time and need some help... You want to know what I have thought about all day?” he smiles. “Yes. I do... I really do...” I say rising to my knees meeting him at the edge of the bed laying my hands either side of his shoulders and looking deep into his piercing blues. “I was thinking about burying my thick hard cock into that sweet young pussy. Fucking you until you can’t move, can't even think straight. Then forcing that tight virgin ass open and well...” he pauses with a devilish smile. “Fuck it. I’ll just show you.” He pulls me up and slams me onto the bed, I let out a giggle as I fall. He silences me with a deep kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth as he sheds his trousers. I feel his thick swollen head press my clit as he rubs his erection into me, his hands reach down between us and he eyes my face as he positions his hot cock at my tight aching hole. He plunges straight into me, his cock head instantly contacting my g-spot, my legs buck as he begins fucking me hard. I moan out in deep pleasure, with every thrust I feel him deeper and deeper. He lifts my legs over his shoulders and folds me in half, his balls slamming into my ass and adding pressure to the plug still nestled in my behind. I am coming within what feels like seconds “Oh god, Brent I’m going to come.” I feel his cock swell with my words “Uhh... Yeah baby, that’s it come for Daddy.” I moan out calling for him to continue, he pulls out his cock and returns his seductive tongue to my dripping slit. Lapping at my continuing orgasm he removes the plug from my ass with ease. He continues to eat my pussy until my orgasm subsides and my writhing ceases, he climbs up on top of me and our lips meet again, kissing with incredible passion, so deep it elicits a deep moan from him. He pulls back and looks down between us, I turn my attention downward too to his engorged length, “What about you?” I sigh rubbing my hand around the back of his neck. “He wants something else sweet baby...” he kneels up once again and grabs a pillow, holding it in his strong hands in front of his chest he smiles sweetly gesturing with his chin “On your belly. Daddy wants to take what’s his.” I roll over and he lifts my hips up, sliding the pillow under them he leans over on top of me. “Look up into the mirror at the head of the bed and watch as I take you. I want to look into your pretty eyes as I fuck your sweet ass whore.” His voice deep and drawling. I look up into the mirror about the headboard and see just how thick his cock is against my ass. I feel a nervous tension in my stomach grow as he slowly runs his shaft between my pale cheeks, his eyes meet mine as his tip slowly presses against my puckered hole. He looks down making sure his assault is primed and then back at me spitting again on my hole, he pushes his swollen tip into my ass. “Ah! Ooh Ooh no! Brent it hurts!” I squeak. “Shh... You want to be my special girl, right? You want to give me everything?” He places a hand under my chin and gently pulls my head back so he can look into my eyes. “Yes...” I whimper as I feel his cock head still just inside my tight hole. “Yes, what baby?” he soothes as he rocks his hips back and forth gently, his cock retreating and slipping the tip slightly back inside. “Mm, yes Daddy.” I smile, the pain becoming pleasure as my pussy begins to throb again. “Mm, good girl...” he kisses my forehead and presses into me harder. “Relax now. You’ll enjoy it. Let me in baby... Let me own you... Your sweet ass opening up for me... You want to feel my cock don’t you baby girl? You want it so bad; you’ll do anything for me won’t you? Hmm?” His voice soothing me and oozing sex as his left hand strokes my chin keeping my gaze on his, I feel my body begin to relax and my tightest hole begin to stretch to his size. Before I realise how far in he is, I feel his balls contact my pussy lips. “Oh, good girl...” he moans to me letting go of my face he plants his fists either side of me and kisses my cheek. A long stroke out and then back in again, my heart beating hard in my chest, my breath hitching. He pushes me down with one hand on my ass, gently stretching it wider for his view. “Mm yes... Oh that’s so good... So tight... All for me... That feels... Incredible...” his words husky with pleasure as he slowly builds up a rhythm. “Mm Daddy, why does that feel so good?” I moan back. He lifts my hips enough to access my pussy and begins to pleasure me, my pussy dripping and I feel another orgasm build. “Oh god I think I'm going to come again!” I breath, semi ashamed that I am going to come from being fucked so brutally but thrilled at the same time. “Ohhhhh yeah baby, you come from my big cock fucking your tight little asshole... You dirty girl... All for me baby... Uhh...” I feel him swelling, thicker and harder, his balls bouncing against my pussy forcing me to come under his ministrations. I come hard, my body writhing under his relentless hard pounding, moaning loudly. I feel Brent’s body tighten and with one final thrust he fills my ass with his hot come, “Ohh god, yes!” I feel him collapse on my back, both of us sweating and panting in the throes of ultimate pleasure. 

After a few moments he pulls out, his cock softening leaving me empty of his presence. “Stay there baby. I’m not done.” I feel the familiar metal probe at my ass as he replaces the plug again. He lays down beside me and looks at me, bringing his hand gently to my cheek. I bury my face in the sheets trying not to meet his steely glare. “Y/N, are you okay baby?” he asks softly. I stay silent, my hair covering my face as I continue to press it into the bed. “Baby, talk to me..” he says with growing concern. “I don’t wanna...” my bratty baby girl showing herself. “Why?” he grills me, stroking my back and ass gently. I turn my face toward him and peer through my overflowing mane, a concerned look painted across his handsome face and head titled trying to see me. “I’m embarrassed.” I mumble through my locks as I sit up on my knees, bringing my hands to cover my face. He quickly pulls them away, matching my position he pulls me into his arms. My face meets his furry chest and he engulfs me into his embrace. “Because you came from anal sex baby?” he says delicately. I nod into his chest, “I feel strange.” I say feeling tears welling in my eyes, worrying his need for me will dissipate. “It’s okay baby... Remember I said I wanted to hurt you so you knew it was real? Well, it doesn’t get any real-er.” He’s so gentle in his words, his hand stroking my hair and planting small kisses on my head. Adjusting me so I am facing him again, he brings a tender hand to my chin and forces my attention. “I wanted a woman I can share my deepest, darkest self with, who doesn’t judge me. Who understands and accepts my needs as her man? An affair we can both rejoice and take comfort in. Knowing that someone, no matter how far away we may be... Loves the monster in me... Now if I want that from you, how do you think I see you in my heart?” I look up at his kind face, his words moving my heart and soul “I see you as a precious gift baby. MY sweet baby. The beauty to my beast...” he smiles and lays a loving kiss on my lips. “Don’t be embarrassed. I understand and need you just the way you are... I think I always will...”


	6. It Must Have Been Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling is mutual. Love comes in many forms. Some freeing of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER; This is a work of fiction and does not reflect any real relationship or events. It is erotic fiction.

I awake on his chest, his aftershave mixed with his natural scent fills my senses. His body relaxed and I notice him scrolling his social media feed. I lift myself up to let him know I am awake again, “Hi baby. Feeling good?” He’s completely naked laying with his arm behind his head, propped up on the bed wearing black glasses and his hair slightly messed. He eyes me and smiles sweetly, I stroke my hand over his chest and lingering on his tummy. “Yes. I’m okay. I feel a little silly for getting so emotional over it. You didn’t upset me, it was just such an emotional, physical and mental release. I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like it before.” “I know Y/N. You are a very sweet, intelligent and beautiful young woman. It was an incredible experience for me too.” I smile at his words and hop on him; my body contacting just above his hips. “You’re such a smooth talker B.” “Not smooth if it’s true! C’mon we need something to eat. I made reservations at a snooty restaurant for us. You have an hour to get ready.” “Only an hour?! Why didn’t you wake me? Shit!” I jump up and start rifling though my bags “Oh wait, before I forget.” He stops me and leans me forward, gently removing the plug. “I’d forgotten about that. I got a little used to it..” I trail off. “You will start to get used to my little toys baby. But then I might switch it up on you.” He winks.  
We shower together again and get ready to go. He is dressed in jeans, a pink shirt and navy suit jacket with tan brogues. I dress in a black dress, knee length with a high neck, Pearl earrings, knee high black velour boots and hair up. I step out of the bathroom and am met with his beautiful blues. “Oh baby, wow!” He lays his hand over his heart pretending to be taken back. “Oh shush.” I giggle at him, and make sure I have my clutch purse. As I’m checking through my purse I feel his hands around my waist and a gentle sigh as he rests his head on my shoulder. “You really are so beautiful. Such a lady outside the bedroom. So elegant…” he says laying a sweet kiss on my cheek, retreating from the embrace he smacks my ass lightly. “Come on. Uber’s arrived.”  
As we arrive at the restaurant the door man immediately acknowledges Brent allowing him access. He cordially slips his hand on my lower back to usher me in front of him. The restaurant is alive and filled with sumptuous smells and dark wood finishes all over the place. Lowly lit and feels exclusive. The waiter leads us to the back of the restaurant to a secluded section, candles lit on the table and a bottle of chaturfe de pape already on the table. “You’re really smooth Mr. S” I say coyly as we sit. He thanks the waiter and sits across from me. I eye the menu and order a roasted tomato and bruschetta starter, salmon main and hold off the dessert for now. He orders and thanks the waiter again for his service. “I love that you treat the staff wherever we are with such kindness. I hate people who treat other people like lesser beings.” He opens the wine and looks at me with a squint “Why would I treat them as lesser beings? They’re human. They’re doing their job and doing it well.” “I think less of people when they treat wait staff poorly. It says a lot about someone don’t you think?” I pause and sip my wine reading his face. “Yeah. There’s no reason for it. No one needs to be a dick just because someone might recognise them. I personally just don’t like it when people come up to me and make a scene when I’m relaxing. But I get it, it’s cool.” He pauses for a sip of wine too. The waiter brings our starters and we talk more about life and current events we move on to a discussion about what is after life and the conversation deepens. “You believe that there’s life after?” I ask intrigued at his point of view. “Well I’m Jewish. Of course I do.” “Do you believe we will both be punished for our relationship then?” he ponders the question for a moment. “I only believe you will be punished and end up in a bad place if what you do is out of malice. Not out of love. If it’s genuinely out of love then it can’t be a bad thing. Right? God is love isn’t he or she or whatever?” He laughs a little. “So you’re telling me you love me?” I wink and sip my wine. “Hmm…” he murmurs as he sips his wine again mimicking me. “So what if I did?” He leans back in his chair pursing his lips and raising his brows. “Don’t be stupid.” I scald jokingly. “Why is it stupid?” His tone suddenly serious. My heart aches at his words “You made the rules Brent. Not me. We’re both with other people. Falling in love wasn’t an option you said.” I pause trying to see if he’s playing with me as he so often does. He leans forward resting his arms on the table and softly stroking my hand “I did. But we can love in multiple ways, don’t you think?” My throat is tight, my ears hot and my face flushing. “Go on?” I push him. He stands and moves his chair round next to me and leans his arm around me on my chair drawing me in “I can love you in a way no one else can. I feel it whenever we talk. Whenever I look into your eyes Y/N. It doesn’t mean I don’t love my wife and it doesn’t mean you don’t love your guy, but I think I’m in love in a way I haven’t been before.” My eyes widen at his honesty and I have to remember to breath. “In what way do you mean?” I lean into him slightly inviting him to continue. “I love you Y/N. But in a deep way. It was a lustful way initially. I was infatuated, sure. When we talk, we talk about deep meaningful things. You’re interesting and so smart. Your humour matches so well with me and I feel like I want to protect you…” he trails off. “I don’t know, maybe I am being stupid thinking that an elegant, educated woman like you would fall for me…” he sighs and leans back again. As he does I place my hand on his knee and speak softly “I am in love with you Brent. I can’t explain it myself and I’ve tried to ignore it. But I can feel this electricity between us, I’ve never felt so safe and content. I was frightened to admit it because I thought you would think I’d gone giddy fan girl on you. Because I know so many women probably do… like the one who slipped you the picture at the con..” He smiles “I like that you saw that and still gave it to me. No woman in my life would ever have done that before. But this is what I mean. You’re refreshing. I feel like no matter how far we push one another it would be magic. We could add a third and they would just be a tool for our fun.” His body begins to animate and he pours more wine for us. “Why would I be weird about that when I want it too? I know what you mean B. I am so pent up in my real relationship but with you I’m free to be 100% me… I love your opinions and how passionate you are. You make me feel so secure. I love watching you with other women because I feel like that connection we have is so unique, I don’t feel threatened. If that makes sense?” I speak tentatively. “Yes baby. It makes complete sense. You and I can be 100% authentic together. I don’t feel like anything I say will be taken in a bad way. You just come right back at me…” His attention moves as he shuffles back round to the other side of the table again. The waiter returns and asks if we want dessert. I decline and he hums perusing the menu, I rest my toes on his crotch under the table and bite my lip. He looks down and up over his glasses at me, he snaps the menu closed abruptly and declines asking for the bill.  
We make our way out of the restaurant and to the car. He opens the door for me and follows me into the back seat. A good 15 minute drive back to the hotel the driver is professional and doesn’t try to make idle chatter. Brent slips off his seat belt and slides into the middle seat clipping the middle belt on. “Safety first.” He chuckles tapping the belt and motioning me to cuddle up to him. I do and lay my head on his shoulder feeling the world at peace for the first time in my life, I breath deeply and he plants a tender kiss on my head, his other hand on my knee and his thumb moving back and forward. We arrive back at the hotel and make our way up to the room. He seems different, very relaxed and very affectionate, walking with his arm around my waist, close to me always.  
We open the door into the room and he pulls on my hand spinning me around. Our lips meet in a deep meaningful kiss, his strong hands pulling my hips into him. My stomach doing flips as our body’s grind against one another, he pulls back and smiles. “I want to show you my love baby. I want to make love to you.” He whispers in a sweet dulcet tone to me returning his passionate lips to mine, I moan under his tender embrace. He pushes me gently down onto the bed, we kiss deeply, our mouths exploring each others’ and his body grinding down between my open legs. He pulls me up and slides my dress up and over my head, he then removes his jacket and shirt unbuckling his belt and jeans. He bites his lower lip exposing those pearly whites. He falls to his knees and begins to slide my boots off, gently grazing his fingers down my soft legs as he goes. Looking up at me he gently massages my feet and calves. Placing my foot on his bare chest he moves to the other and repeats the motions. He runs his hands up my legs and meets my hips, he pulls the string of my black g-string into his teeth and lets it snap back down onto my hip. I shudder and wiggle at the sensation, he slides his hands under my g-string and slides it down revealing my silky pussy for his view. He brings my panties to his face and inhales my scent, “Oh baby, you drive me crazy..” he heaves throwing them onto the floor. He stand and removes his jeans and boxers, his beautiful erection springs free already standing to attention. I attempt to make contact with him and he pushes me back down into the bed as he mounts me “No baby, I want to be inside you.” I gaze at him lovingly and raise my hand to his cheek pulling him into another kiss. His cock slips between my already willing lips spreading me open agonisingly slowly as I meet his gaze. His eyes burning with desire we moan simultaneously at the sweet hot pleasure. “Brent… I want you.” I coo to him as he slips gently in and out of my aching pussy, stretching me to his will. His attention turns to my soft supple breasts as he licks and massages them, I run my hands through his hair and hold him close, his soft body hair rubbing against my smooth stomach in contrast. His eyes closed as he fucks me deeper and deeper, opening them to look down between us, our most intimate parts joined in deep lustful pleasure. The sound of hitched breath and our bodies colliding in each delicious stroke filling the room around us. His hands roaming my body, my hands slip down to his ass, I can’t help but squeeze him into me. “Mm yes baby.” He breaths looking down into my eyes as I will him to continue. His cock thick and throbbing as he fucks me hard and slow, my pussy building to orgasm, I moan with his thrusts “Brent… I’m so close. Oh please…” “Yeah baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock... Uhh I love it... So... Fucking... Much...” He moans grinding his body into mine, his speed building as I come hard around his cock, my pussy pulsing as our love making continues. He lays his weight completely on me and I welcome him deeper than ever before, wrapping my legs around him tightly, my nipples harden as his chest hair stimulates them with his magic movements. We kiss passionately over and over, lost in each others sensual embrace. I feel his balls tighten and he moans out as he comes eyes locked on mine his mouth agape as he reaches his goal. “Oh baby…. Yes!” He drawls as he comes. I feel his burning hot come squirt deep into me and I moan out loud from the sensation. “Oh Brent.. I love you…” I whisper as we hold one another, lost in complete ecstasy. He leans up on his elbows and studies my face for a moment as I lay looking deep into his eyes, “You mean that don’t you?” he smiles his eyes deep and soft. “I do…” We lay in the quiet of the room, still joined intimately just taking one another into our senses, lost completely in time and space. Nothing outside of the room in that moment matters to us, just a deep soul connection. Unable to tell where one person brings and another ends. A truly beautiful moment…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent coaches you to orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Purely erotic fiction. Not an account of real life events or relationships.

The weekend drew to a close after spending two days wrapped in one another’s company, I leave him at the airport and drive away feeling lost. Heading back to my regular life I pull into a fuel station and begin to fuel my car, I linger at the pump and hear a bing in my pocket. A WhatsApp notification from an unrecognised number “Surprise Baby! I’m in the air. I wish I could turn around and come right back. I miss you already.” I scowl at my phone and the pump clicks full bringing me back to reality. I get back into the car and look at the profile attached to the number, “Brent? How did you get my number? I didn’t give it you did I?” I reply. I move off from the pump and park up waiting for that sobering bing again. “You didn’t. You should probably change your password on your phone from your birthday though…” “Shit.” I mumble as my fingers tap a reply quickly on my dimly lit phone. “You accessed my phone without my consent? Not cool bro.” I hope he gets my point, thinly veiled with sarcasm - Brent is writing appears at the bottom of the screen, I’m glued to my phone waiting for his reply. “Sorry. I was trying to be sweet. Swing and a miss.” I smile at his honesty. “I joke. I do think we should be a little careful. I don’t exactly hide my phone from my guy. What if he sees? What if your wife sees?” I fumble with my phone, the thought of being caught by someone I care so deeply for and the risks I have considered a thousand times over recently make me feel sick to my stomach. The shame radiating through my throat, tight and prickly feeling closing around me. BING. “Change my name? Say I’m a work colleague and I will keep it clean on here. Delete messages where you can. L… She doesn’t go through my phone. She understands I have my needs and doesn’t question it. It’s all good my end. As long as we keep that L word between us, that could complicate things for my real life.” Those words sting, I hastily reply “Okay. I have to drive. Safe flight.” I lock my phone and throw it on the passenger seat feeling like a dirty secret, starting the engine of my car and making my way home. A couple more bings go off but I ignore them as I drive. Talking to myself “You’re just his dirty little secret and he’s manipulating you. Of course he is, he’s older and he’s not stupid. He knows exactly how to get you and knows how to make you feel and when to make you feel it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Eventually the curiosity bites too hard and I find myself pulling into a drive through for coffee, I make my order and park up, sipping that hot, dark, soul soothing liquid I peer at my phone. “Okay. Safe drive.” Is all he said the other bings were family checking on my progress going home and my guy checking to see if I wanted to chat for company on the way home. “Back to reality.” I sigh and make the call to delve into my real life once more.

Weeks passed without a word, a stale mate between us both since I archived the messages re-reading them multiple times thinking maybe I was reading it wrong. Maybe he was saying it in that sweetly drawl tone of his and more delicate than I took it, we are adults after all. My immaturity clearly on display along with my innate stubbornness. Work keeps me busy in the midst of a large acquisition s; a meeting is called to continue discussions. There’s a presentation and the CEO is talking away about what a fantastic opportunity it is to welcome new colleagues into the family. “What a load of horse shit”. I think to myself. The lights are dimmed for the presentation and I am idly fiddling with my pen when a familiar bing sounds in my breast pocket. “Phones off Y/N.” My immediate boss scalds out loud for the rest of the attendees to turn their attention to me, “Sorry, must have slipped my incredibly busy mind. Thanks for the reminder.” I say raising an eyebrow at him with my patented sassy tone. I take it out to put it on silent quickly eying the message as I do “Still mad?” appears under his name. My anxiety shoots sky high and I am preoccupied for the rest of the meeting, tapping my pen in my hand and fiddling with just about anything I can get my hands on. My boss leans over “You’re preoccupied with something. Get your head out your arse and back in the room.” He whispers curtly to me, shooting him a defiant look I roll my eyes a little and place my pen down. When the meeting concludes there is the typical congratulating hand shakes while metaphorically sucking one another’s ass. I smile and make the right noises about looking forward to welcoming new colleagues into the fold and how I am excited by the challenges ahead, when really it is most unwelcome.

I leave the office and walk out to the car, click of the key and it is open, an autumn chill forming on the gentle breeze. I remove my suit jacket and rummage for my phone again. “Y/N!” boss man calls over. “Fuck.” I mumble; just wanting to get away so I can pull up and reply to the message that is burning in my brain. “What’s up?” I force a smile. “You okay? You’ve been a bit absent minded lately. Everything okay at home?” He tries his best concerned voice but I know him well, this is an impending arse kicking thinly veiled by concern. “Yeah. Just personal stuff. Apologies. I know better than to keep my phone on. Won’t happen again.” I force another smile coupled with a innocent tilt of the head in the hope it will save me from further criticism. He shuffles his feet and awkwardly placed a hand on my shoulder “Well, if you need to talk… I’ve been there.” “Been where?” I muse to myself. “Uh… Thanks. I have to get off but see you tomorrow.” I make an excuse, it’s becoming uncomfortable to see him as a person, he’s usually so ignorant. He retracts his hand as I get into my car “Okay. See you tomorrow.” He echos as he closes the door for me. I smile and move off, giving a half hearted wave as I go “Weird.” I say to myself as I drive to the nearest shopping centre to park up and indulge my inner little who is screaming and throttling the bars of her cage by this point.

I open the message “Still mad.” that’s it? That’s all he has to say after weeks? I decide to play with him “No. I haven’t been mad. Been busy. Why, were you mad?” I reply with a smiley face. Three little dots appear almost instantly - he’s been waiting for my reply – I can’t help feeling pleased at that thought. Three dots disappear with no message, I sit waiting for a second and then refresh the message thread. Nothing. “Fuuuuuck!” I throw my head back into my seat, agitated at his ways. Suddenly a dull ringing sounds through the Bluetooth of my car. “Brent Calling” flashes up on the centre screen. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” I panic internally, trying to regain some kind of composure as I hit the button on my steering wheel. Silence. “Hey baby. So, you’re not mad eh?” I hear noise in the background, Road noise? “Are you driving?” I reply curiously “Yeah. No hello hmm?” I stay silent. “Baby, why’re you mad?” He pushes again. “I’m not mad. I just…” I can’t hide the pouting tone. “Mm?” He continues to push. “I missed you. You went silent again. Am I being punished?” I rattle off to him. “No. You’re not. But the phone works both ways. I left you alone because you seemed upset and I thought you would talk when you were ready. You didn’t. I couldn’t stay away. I tried. But I couldn’t. I just want to know if you’re done with me?” He sounds forlorn “NO!” I blurt. “I’ve missed you. I thought you wanted me to stay away. You said I can’t say how I’m feeling because it has to stay between us.” “Okay… You haven’t quite got what I meant. Maybe I didn’t say it right. We have a special relationship but we both don’t want to change our general life. We get to have this comfortable, beautiful world of our own that we can keep between us. That’s what we both wanted. Unless it’s changed for you baby?” I pause and absorb what he is saying. “No. I’m happy with how we are. You make me feel like magic and I want you to feel magic too. The way you said it made me feel dirty, like you are ashamed of me.” I mumble toward the end. “I’m sorry baby. I don’t want you to feel bad. I want you to feel good. You make me feel amazing. I do feel so powerfully drawn to you. It’s been hell staying away baby. But I know you need space so I gave you space. I respect your real life. I’m just so glad I get to share in you and your deepest self.” His words are magic and make me feel at complete ease as always. “Mm… You still love me then Daddy?” I sing to him. “My baby I’ve missed you so much. Of course I love you. You love me?” That sexy drawl as he eaks out those words. “Of course.” I chew my lip as we continue to talk. After we catch up I turn the conversation to more lustful objectives “Daddy… Have you thought about me?” “You know I have baby. You’ve consumed me.” His voice soothes. “No.. Brent I mean have you thought about me..” I allude to my sensual goal “Oh baby girl… I’ve been driving this entire time as hard as I can be. Just hearing your sweet voice. The other night when you posted that picture in that red dress…” he trails off. “I had to go to the bathroom and I thought about how beautiful you are and how deeply I wanted to be inside you.” My heart beats faster with his words. “Baby… are you alone?” He enquirers. “I’m parked up in a semi public place.” “Hmm. Okay. When you get home can you call me?” “Well I should have an hour before he gets home so yeah.” “Good girl. Get home. Call me.” We end the call and I excitedly make my way home as quickly as I can. 

Arriving home I call immediately and that full ring only sounds once. “Hey baby girl. You home?” “Yes daddy.” I smile. “Okay. Go to your bedroom and strip down completely. Lie on the bed and tell me when you’re there.” I do exactly what he says. “I’m ready.” “Good girl. Would you like to know what I’m doing baby?” He oozes his words out “Yes Daddy.” “Video now. Answer and place me at the bottom of your bed so I can see you and you can see me.” The video tone immediately rings and I stand my phone at the end of the bed and answer. He’s wearing his glasses and a high black neck tee shirt with that devilish smile across his lips. “Oh baby you’re breathtaking. I’m in my study alone in the house so we can make some noise.” He leans back in his chair and his large, beautiful erection is jutting out from his blue jeans, his balls hanging out underneath. He’s massaging his balls in one hand and his left gripped tightly around the base of his girth. “You see what you do to me baby?” He moans through gritted teeth as he begins to stroke his length for me. “Mm daddy you’re so beautiful. I wish I was there on my knees for you.” I smile and bite my lip. “Mm baby, I wish you were too. But you’re going to do what I say and you’re going to come fore okay?” “Oh yes Daddy.” I whisper lightly. “Okay. Lay back so I can see that pretty pink pussy, now graze your nails around the inside of your thighs. Slowly.” I comply and feel my skin tingle with his words and my own motions. “Baby, slide your middle finger around your clit and tell me if you’re wet for me.” I do and my pussy is aching for more, I fix my eyes on him watching him stroke his rigid length. “I’m so wet for you Brent.” I moan out. “Good girl…. Show me. Put your finger up to the camera. I want to see how wet you are. Mm good. Fuck I want to be inside you right now.” He strokes his length a little faster concentrating on the tip of his shining cock. “Now… Push those fingers into that tight little hole of yours and fuck your fingers so I can see.” I move my pussy into his view and push my fingers into my greedy hole. “Oh Y/N you’re so perfect. You make me so fucking hard. Pull your fingers out and rub your sweet little clit for me.” I do and it makes me ache all over, coupled with his moans and his dictation I find myself reaching the first intense orgasm for weeks. “Mm baby you’re close. I can see you. Keep going. Faster for me now. Use your other hand to play with those beautiful breasts. Come on baby. Faster. Fucking come for me. Mm Daddy’s close baby. Watch me come for you. I’m waiting for you baby. Come. Come now.” I come as he dictates and moan out his name “Brent… Ohhhh fuck!” “Mm baby yes! Look at me now. I need you..” his words dwindle as he comes. Hot, thick jets of white expel over his black shirt. His balls twitching and his hips buck upward as he slows his strokes. “Mm baby you see what you fucking do to me. Uhh. I’m a mess because of you sweet baby.” He chuckles. I hear a car pull into the driveway and panic. “Shit Brent. I have to go.” I jump up and grab my silk dressing gown and run into the bathroom switching the shower on as I go to mask any noise. “Okay baby. Love you. Speak later. Oh and let him fuck you tonight. Imagine it’s me.” He blows a kiss with a wink and cuts the call.  
I jump into the shower and smile thinking about him making a mess because of me and dwelling on his words replaying them in my mind over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle start - rough stuff to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while on this but felt guilty for posting the filler one.   
> So here - two in one. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of erotic fiction. It does not reflect any real life relationships or events.

Months have passed, Brent and I have found our flow in what works for us and our affair. He helps me in so many ways, his intelligence and calmness always helps me maintain an equilibrium in my day to day. Our relationship has bloomed into more, a deep thriving connection encompassing our deep sensuality for one another. He seems to know when I need space and he doesn’t encroach on my real life but he is like a voyeur on the sidelines of my life. He says he enjoys being that way, describing himself as a wolf prowling the edges of a sheep’s pen waiting for the brief moments where I escape and he can devour me over and over. It wasn’t long before we arranged to meet again, being so far apart for long periods is hard enough without the added pressure of the illicit secrecy in which we find ourselves. I arrive at the cabin for an entire five days of solid indulgence with my Dom, there’s a Lexus parked outside. He has been here for a couple of days already, he said he wanted to set a few things up before I arrived. 

The Lake District in England. Beautiful and secluded with rolling hills and babbling brooks. There’s an external hot tub and a beautiful porch area, it is surrounded by trees and very well isolated. Picturesque. The scent of wood and damp greenery filling the air as I step out of the car, post-Christmas time the air is cold and biting. It’s late in the afternoon and I can see light through the window as I remove my bags from the car, the door opens to the cabin and there he is. The start of a beard and those blue jeans, trainers and grey sweatshirt, typical older man visage that I want to tear open like a kid unwrapping presents on Christmas Day. He holds out his arms, I skip up the stairs toward him leaving my luggage behind; wrapping myself up in his warm embrace. His aftershave fills my senses and I feel his heart beat through my own, I look up and him and he brings his hand to my chin lifting it into a sweet kiss. “My baby. Oh, I’ve missed you.” He squeezes me tighter and I bury my head in his chest sighing in relief as I do. “Hmm home.” I mumble into his toned chest as he rests his chin on my head then gripping my arms, he gently pushes me back “Come inside and I’ll get your bags, it’s chilly.” I walk inside and the fire is crackling away, wood fixtures and large leather sofas, blankets strewn across them and wood tables here and there. The door closes and his arms are around me again in an instant, kissing the back of my neck and tugging at my jacket, he removes it for me and throws it onto one of the seats turning me as he does. He kisses me again and pushes me against the back of the sofa, more intimately this time, his hands roaming where they please finishing either side of my face, he pulls from the kiss “Hungry baby, shall we cook?” I had promised him that I would cook for him if I got the chance. Thankfully this particular holiday venue shops for you prior to your arrival so we are fully stocked for the duration of our stay, I had sent a list in advance of all the bits I needed so I could get straight to it. Knowing he eats fish I had asked for a few cuts of salmon, I was going to cook one of my favourite dishes for him. “I’m cooking. You sit.” I order turning to start preparing the kitchen. He does as he’s told and sits at the table, pursing his lips and watching me work, he likes watching me. We don’t need to talk consistently because we are comfortable with one another in silence at times, breaking this comfort “As we’re having fish, shall I break out the white?” He gets up and rummages in the cupboard for glasses, he opens it and pours two generous glasses. Slipping behind me and placing his hand in the small of my back and placing a glass on the counter for me “New potatoes baby?” “Mhm. Par boiled and then roasted with rosemary and pink salt.” I state rubbing my hands on the tea towel and sipping my wine. “How long?” “Hmm about 20 minutes in the boil and then I’ll pop them in for 40 minutes in the oven with the salmon.” “Okay baby.” He trails his hand down to my ass and cups it massaging gently, his other hand moving my hair from my neck and planting small kisses there making me shiver, he nuzzles my neck with his nose pulling away to sip his wine and sit back down. I turn to look at him as he sits again in the chair, he’s relaxed and his legs spread as he reclines in the chair. “So, what have you been setting up while you’ve been waiting for me then?” I smirk as I tend the potatoes. “It won’t be a surprise if I tell you.” He speaks softly fiddling with his glass. 

I finish the potatoes and put them in the oven to crisp and turn leaning on the counter top and look at Brent, his body is relaxed and he is smiling. Raising his hand and moving his index finger in a come here motion “I’m hungry now baby.” As I approach him, he stands and grips my hips, positioning me against the large oak table, he looks down at my tummy and slides his finger under the waist band of my jeans popping the button as he does. Immediately he slips his hand down the front and into my panties, massaging my lips with perfect pressure as he keeps his eyes on me, inches from my face. “Mm already dripping Y/N.” He slips his hand back out and tastes his fingers maintaining that salacious eye contact. He grips my ass and lifts me so I am perched on the end of the table, he slips my jeans off gripping my thighs lightly as he slides them off. He pulls my panties off and discards them over his shoulder never removing his focus from my body, he lifts my jumper up off my body and unclasps my bra, throwing them down onto the floor with disregard. He tilts his head as he eyes my naked form “Whenever I see you in the flesh, I swear you get more beautiful.” He sighs as he leans me back onto the table, pulling his sweatshirt off he throws it in the pile lightly messing his hair. He traces his long dexterous fingers over my collar bones, down between my heaving breasts as my skin prickles under his touch. Continuing his fingertips roam down my stomach, over my hips and finally he grazes my fleshy centre with his knuckle. Placing his hand flat against my pussy he rubs my lips, the pressure perfectly applied to arouse me, slowly he builds the pace and climbs on top of me. He begins kissing all over my body, gently starting at my forehead, kissing either eyelid, nose, cheeks, mouth, chin... Down he goes until his lips meet my stomach, looking up at me he smiles and lies his head on my stomach as I stroke a had lazily through his silver locks and then his beard with my fingers, he takes my hand and kisses my palm. He slips off me and sits back into his chair as he slides it across the floor to meet the table, his face inches from my centre he kisses my thighs and blows gently between my legs, arousing my senses over again. His kisses work toward my core and his tender wet tongue slips effortlessly between my lips. We sigh in unison as his tongue contacts my clit, I feel the tickle of his facial hair as he slips one then two fingers into me and rolls the tip of his tongue over my sensitive nub then using the flat of his tongue, he licks bottom to top of my pussy, meeting his fingers deep inside my aching heat. His elegant fingers working me in and out, he pulls them out and uses them to spread my lips completely as he tongues my hole then up and over my clit again. I feel myself spiral, gripping the sides of the table for fear of falling, the room feels like it is spinning with every touch of his masterful fingers. Suddenly he stops, he stands and removes his trousers and pants in one go, lifting his shirt he climbs on top of me, meeting my face. His eyes locked on mine, he slides his thickness deep into me without hesitation pausing and raising his head as he gasps at the contact. Looking back down into my eyes, the sharpness of his blue eyes inviting me. He kisses me deeply as he pushes deep between my legs, I moan out softly at the welcome intrusion, his cock easily filling me to the brim in both length and width. I feel him throb as he pushes himself into me to the hilt. “Mm...” he slowly slips in and out between my slick lips, his hips rocking gently back and forth as we fuck deeply cheek to cheek. “You’re the most beautiful thing... You’re such a good girl... Always ready for me...” he whispers between gentle moans. His hands tracing over my body, fingertips grazing my jaw down my neck and over my supple breasts as my body responds to his incredible touch. He pulls out of me, and climbs down, to sit in the chair again. “Come baby.” He motions me to climb on him as he strokes his length slick with our combined juices. I climb into his lap and hold the base of his masterful cock as it slips back into me, his head rolls back as I bear down on him, my hands resting on his broad shoulders. I nuzzle into him where his neck meets his bearded chin and slowly begin to ride him. He looks back down between us as I slide up and down his firm, throbbing pole as he views our bodies grinding his hands on my hips holding me down as I rotate allowing the tip of his cock to graze my cervix, shuddering as it makes contact and he pulls me closer into him as I falter overwhelmed with pleasure. He licks his thumb and places it against my clit and gently rubs up and down, my body bursting with pleasure as I shake and come hard gripping him tightly as I moan out. My legs weaken and my strength dwindles he lifts me up, his cock still fully erect he carries me to the large sofa and lies me down. He climbs on me once more and his face hovers over mine as he slips back into me with a strong push that moves my entire body, our eyes fixed on one another's as he grits his teeth and thrusts hard and slow. He grunts low as he fucks me with precision and force, jutting his tongue over his bottom lip he forces himself up hard into me, his balls slapping my ass over and over as his cock swells inside me, “Uhh! Fuck!” he moans out punctuating his final thrust into my womb. His eyes closed as his whole-body tenses as he unleashes his thick jets into my willing pussy. He pauses, his hands digging into my thighs momentarily then finally releasing and sliding out as he looks at me and smiles. He collapses next to me and pulls me tight into him, nuzzling my neck. “I’ve missed you so... So much Y/N...” he whispers through jittering breaths. I snuggle down and bring his hand to my face and kiss it “I’ve missed you... I needed you so badly...” “Hmm, that’s just the start baby. I’ve been so pent up; I’m going to make sure you feel me until I can see you again and our next session will not be gentle... I promise you that...” he muses as he nuzzles my ear with the tip of his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent attempts to break you.

Dinner is delightful and we talk about events that preceded our joint getaway, he is animated and talks about all kinds of things. His actions always punctuate his speech, his masculine hands gesture along with his words. After dinner we retreat to the plush sofas and bring our wine, both of us only half dressed, he in his navy jersey boxers and a white tee shirt and I in his sweatshirt and my knickers. I cuddle into him while we talk and observe the fire crackling, the warmth inviting and scent bold throughout the room. I feel completely relaxed against him, my eyes becoming heavy and my head thick with wine, his arm around me with his hand resting tenderly cupping and stroking my bottom. Brent notices my stillness and my relaxed visage, he takes both of our wine glasses and places them on the table in front of us. Taking my hands he encourages me from the sofa and leads me to the bedroom, it is so warm and inviting reds and gold accents around the room, typically country style. We climb into bed and I snuggle down into his chest, I lay a loving kiss on his neck just under his ear and he lets out a small laugh wiggling his head away. “Let’s sleep Y/N. I want you well rested for what I have in store for us.” He clicks the bedside light out and holds me close. I drift into a deep sleep and have vivid dreams of Brent, my imagination running wild with ideas of how roughly he could take me. 

I awake, the room is still dark with a little light peaking from the sunrise. 7:12 am on the clock by the bed. Brent is still asleep and I can see in the dimly lit room that he must have shed his clothing in the course of the night. He has told me before that he prefers to sleep nude, citing that clothing is uncomfortable and constricting given that his body temperature usually runs hot. The remanence of my sexually charged dreams still lingering in my mind, making my core ache for my dominant partner to satiate. I quietly strip off and slink my fingers down Brent’s naked body, over his tummy and following the lines down his abdomen, his cock is soft and hanging down over his balls. I feel him shift still in a deep sleep but as I take the tip of his cock into my mouth it twitches immediately. I lick and suck the whole of his member into my mouth and attend his balls, my tongue grazing over them and tenderly sucking one into my mouth as I release it I hear him gasp aloud and he shifts. “Mm baby, good morning.” He smiles down at me and strokes my cheek as I return my attention to his now fully erect cock, engulfing his length down my throat as far as I can before I gag. “Oh baby… I love it when you gag on my dick.” He sighs as he raises his hips to keep his cock firmly in my throat, I gag again and he chuckles slightly, his hands both holding my face firmly into him. I look up with my eyes and silently plead with him for air, he tilts his head “I warned you I wasn’t going to be gentle.” A smirk appearing on his lips. He withdraws his cock from my mouth and holds my hair pulling me up on top of him, my pussy slick over his cock as I mount him. He sits up against the headboard and places his hands on my hips, controlling my motions as I slide back and forth over his hard length. The swollen tip of his cock grazes my clitoris and I shudder at the contact. “Mm… Sucking me gets you that wet baby? I’m going to make you do it a lot more.” He smirks again. His hands snake round my wrists holding them behind my back. “Your hands are not to touch me. Understand?” He orders. I nod but as soon as I do he slaps my face hard. “I’ve told you before: you acknowledge me whore.” “Yes..”I start but before I can finish he lands a sharp slap on my breast and I squeak at the discomfort. He grips my breast immediately after and takes it into his mouth, running his slippery tongue over my nipple making me forget the pain. He bites down on it and pulls me tight into him, his hands find my neck and he squeezes, holding my face an inch from his, cold steely blues fixed on my eyes. He briefly removes a hand and guides his cock into my aching mound, immediately returning his grip. “Ride.” He orders, his told cold and controlled. I begin to slowly raise my hips up and down and he grips a little tighter on my neck. “Faster, whore.” He growls. I try to follow his instruction but my thighs begin to burn and I falter under his grip. “Open.” He says looking at my red lips, tingling and slightly swollen from his hands around my throat. I open my mouth and he releases his grip slightly enough for me to inhale deeply, he spits in my mouth and orders me “Swallow.” I do and he smiles, pulling my face to his, his tongue forces into my mouth in a greedy, salacious kiss. He pulls back and pulls on my hair, lifting me as he forcibly lies me on the bed. He is on top of me, his gaze animalistic and cruel, his hands either side of my head and his body heavy and imposing atop my slim frame. I feel my body tingle as his words meet my ears “I’m going to hurt you baby. I’m going to hurt you in the way you want to be hurt. I’m going to mark your pretty skin and use you for my pleasure. You’re going to break for me. You’re going to cry. Your going to come and I’m going to enjoy every second. Even when I hurt you… Especially when I hurt you…” he seethes to me through gritted teeth. With his words he removes himself from me, I try to move to bring him back into view but he his above me at the bottom of the bed. “Stay flat. Arms and legs spread to four corners.” I do as I am told and he pulls from each corner of the bed, grey leather restraints, he quickly attaches them to each of my limbs and then disappears completely from view. 

When he comes back he stands above me, he rests his cock next to my cheek and holds two items in his hands; one is a pinwheel and the other a plush feather. “I’m going to blindfold you now. You know the word if it gets too much?” He queries. I confirm “Yes Daddy; Sand.” “Good girl.” He purrs stroking my lips. He slips on the blindfold and I hear the bedroom door open, I strain against the restraints and attempt to peak under the visual block – but it is no use. I am bound and restricted. I hear the stereo click on and music begins to play getting louder and I realise it’s one of the songs I sent him during one of our conversations; The Shirelles- Will you still love me tomorrow. It’s loud and I cannot make out his movements suddenly I feel his breath at my ear. “All of them are from you baby. All the songs you sent me. I’m going to make you think of what I do to you every time you hear them.” I feel him move away and the song changes; Doja Cat: Freak Like me. I feel a soft tingle over my right side, it runs down the length of my full side then the left; I giggle and wiggle. His hand trails over my abdomen then I feel the pinwheel, he rolls it lightly over my breasts circling my nipple then rolling over it. The pain making me pull against my restraints, he removes it and then the feather on my lower abdomen just above my mound, he moves it back and forth. The music changes: Julia Michaels – Heaven. Then his fingers tracing down my legs, I feel his weight on the bed, his hands grip my feet, a light tap of a cane on the sole of my right foot, held tight in his hand. I wince and pull again at my restraints and he taps harder and I cry out, quickly he plants a kiss on my foot and repeats with the left. Again I feel the pinwheel making it’s way over the inside of my legs, harder this time, moving up, between my thighs over where my thighs meet my middle. The music changes; Nina Simone – I put a spell on you. He continues toying with my body’s reactions, alternating between his tools, between pleasure and pain and keeping my body on a perpetual edge. Finally his fingers slip inside my aching middle, “Good girl…” I feel his body lean over mine, as he places his fingers on my lips and opens my mouth sliding my own taste over my tongue, then replacing them with his own tongue and biting at my bottom lip. He pulls the blindfold off and looks in my eyes “You’re going to make daddy feel so good baby…” he stands above me and presses his cock to my lips “Open.” I open my mouth and he fills me with one motion, his hands find my throat again gripping tight and controlling my motions. My head back over the edge of the bed as he fucks my face, letting go of my neck he massages my breasts and pinches at my nipples and then slaps each between softly caressing my body from above. I find myself involuntarily pulling at my restraints again as I feel my consciousness slipping and my throat gagging under his thrusts. He removes his thickness from my throat and lifts my head slapping my cheeks either side with his palm and back of his hand. “Wake up.” He sternly orders. I feel my body overwrought and my mind fuzzy, like coming down from a drug, my head lolling back and my eyes roll back. “Fuck.” Brent sounds distant to me though he is climbing on the bed and pulling at my restraints. Pulling me up to my wrists he envelopes me in his arms and lifts my face, squeezing my cheeks with one hand. “Baby girl, wake up. Come on. You’re not ready to be broken just yet. Come on…” my eyes focus on him again and my body feels like it is on fire, he studies my face “Okay? Back with me baby?” He smiles. “Mm.. Daddy…” I moan. “Mm good girl. You can take more than you think.” He lets go and lets me fall back on the bed, he straps my wrists to my thighs using another couple of restraints, exposing me completely. He enters me and thrusts hard, he is on his knees and holding my ankles so I cannot move. His thrusts are hard and deep, I watch as his head drifts back and he grunts with the force of his hips. He pushes me back on myself folding me and he bites at my breasts with vigour, his teeth nearly breaking the skin as I cry out. He looks up at me and his handsome face meets mine, twisted with perverse pleasure he groans closing his eyes. “Mm you’re my toy aren’t you? Just holes for my abuse and you love it. Don’t you?” He pounds into me so hard my ears begin to ring and my head fuzzes all at the same time. “Hmm, whore?” I can’t answer, my breath is short and my body overstimulated “Fucking slut.” His palm collides with my ass as his pounding stops and he growls at me releasing my restraints again, pulling me up and throwing me face down on the bed. My body so weak I can’t and don’t want to fight back, he kneels beside me and presses a hand down on my lower back, his hand makes a sharp connection to my supple ass cheeks and I feel the tears form as I moan out, weak with pleasure and pain. “I love it baby. Seeing you hurt for me.” He continues to minister his punishment kneading and assaulting my bare skin for what feels like an eternity and I can feel my body giving in and gaining an incredible pleasure from each strike. He mounts me again, low down he sinks his teeth into my bottom and I try and push him away with the little strength I can muster, “Oh, still too much fight in this pony.” He growls forcing my hands down again, he bites down again and forces his fingers into me and I give in using the last ounce of strength I have to push against his hands.“Mm that’s it. You can’t resist it can you? You little whore. My fuck doll… You’re going to come and I’m going to fuck you senseless. You get it? I own you.” With his word he buries his face between my legs and forces me to come through the pain, using his free hand to punish my bare ass over and over. As I come, I shake uncontrollably crying out through tears, as I am in the throws of the most aggressive orgasm of my life, Brent moves up my back, licking and nipping until he gets to my shoulder where he sinks his teeth into me again. I cry out as he enters me from behind, grinding his body into me his cock swollen and thick with pleasure as he drills into me, my pussy contracting around him as he moans and relentlessly pursues his own release. “Fuck baby. I’m going to come! Yes, right there! Ugh!” He shouts through hoarse breaths as he releases inside of me. He shudders as he collapses on top of me, his arms slipping under mine as he nuzzles into my neck. His heartbeat thudding against my back with his laboured breaths, I lay under him, mentally and physically exhausted, eventually he prises his body away from mine. He rolls me over and strokes my tear stained face, laying sweet kisses all over. “You sweet, beautiful thing.” He murmurs, eyeing me with a kind look “It’s like I made you. Right down to the last detail. You’re perfection. I didn’t think my perfect baby girl existed. But here you are.” He smiles and I smile back “I didn’t think it was possible…” I murmur back still fighting the urge to close my eyes from exhaustion. “Rest baby.” He holds me tight, our bodies intertwined as we drift resting in preparation for more devious pleasures to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up I hear clattering of dishes from the kitchen and taps on the windows from the rain outside. I rise from the bed and slip on my black silk dressing gown. Walking through the cabin, I feel completely safe and warm, taking in my surroundings like everything is new to me. I walk into the sitting area and see Brent in the kitchen toasting bread and making eggs, he’s wearing loose fitting grey jersey shorts and no shirt. Without looking at me he speaks softly “Good Morning Y/N, how’re you feeling?” I lazily make my way to the kitchen table and sit facing him so I can take in every moment. “I’m fantastic, thank you B. How are you?” I sigh eying him as he works away beating eggs. “Mm good baby. I was going to suggest we go for a walk but it’s raining heavy. So I guess I’ll have to think of something else to occupy us.” He turns to me “Oh rule number one; You don’t wear clothes in the cabin.” He raises his eyebrows looking directly at my robe. Without a word I stand and unfasten the tie and drop the gown to the floor with a cheeky smile. He laughs and turns his back to continue with breakfast. “This morning was wonderful.” I muse aloud to him “I can’t help wondering what else you will think of B.” He chuckles at me and dishes up. “Hmm. I have a wild imagination when it comes to you…” he licks a little something off his thumb as he scoops the eggs. “ For example; I like watching you. Even in normal things, like how you eat.” He sits at the head of the table and places two plates for us. “Really? Why?” I pick up a knife and fork and begin to cut into the fluffy and delicious looking scrambled eggs on toast. “It’s interesting to me. You behave so delicately but your outside personality is so strong and unyielding. Even in simple things like how you eat. Delicate. Like that.” He motions as I take a bite. I smile “I eat delicately?” I giggle. “It occurs to me, how certain things look in your mouth in comparison to others.” He smiles and I purse my lips in defiance, biting my cheek. “I guess I see what you’re saying. Like when I see you lick things…” I retort. He smiles and takes a sip of coffee. “So what are we going to do today?” I question. “I have some ideas. Most of them involve denying you an orgasm as punishment for attempting to wear clothing.” “You hadn’t told me the rule about clothing. Besides…” I lean down eying his bottom half under the table “You’re wearing shorts.” “Daddy makes the rules baby. Not naughty little girls who don’t know proper etiquette.” He snarks pursing his lips mocking a pout at me. “I see. One rule for you and another for me?” “Look at it like this. Everything I do over the next few days will be an extension of our love making. Every order, touch, affection. All of it. I want to control and enjoy your truest submissive side. I know and love that you are a strong, intelligent person and you’re capable of incredible feats in life. A powerful force in many people’s lives. But here with me, you don’t have to be. You can be completely passive, I know you…” he leans into me as he speaks, his words deliberate but gentle “You are a controlling, aggressive, driven and powerful woman. You intimidate most men. You’re cruel at times and very cunning. But with me, you will not be. Because I’m strong enough for both of us. You know I could hurt you in ways you don’t want to be hurt and you love me because I’m strong enough not to. I’m strong enough to keep you safe, even from my own self at times. Even when you frustrate and drive me crazy, when you deliberately push me to test me to see if I’m worthy of you and your implicit trust. You’ve given into me because you feel it. Because you can.” He pauses keeping his eyes on mine, while I hang on his every word “I know and understand that the relationship we have built is only this way because you’ve allowed it. Ultimately you have control baby. But while you’re here... While we’re here. I own you. That makes sense to you doesn’t it? That gives you a happiness you can’t get anywhere else. A fulfilment for both of us to have to ourselves.” I realise at this point I need to breath, having clung to every magical word that fell from his lips. I take a deep breath “How do you do that Brent? I’ve never said those things to anyone. I didn’t know how to put it into words but you have.” I frown trying to fathom how this man has opened up my psyche and verbalised it in such a way. “Because you tell me without telling me. I watch you. Every time we’re together or when we get to video chat. You give this impression and I see how you interact with others. How others look at you and how you look at them when we have been in more public environments. When we talk about your days at work and when I say I think your boss is clearly intimidated by you and your power, not only as a professional but as a woman and still he seems to seek your presence. You’re addictive. Very easily. You’re so very easy to love, admire and want. But you’re hard to know and you make it that way by design so you can’t really be hurt by anyone. Isn’t that true?” He takes a bite and tilts his head expectantly and I feel a dry lump form in my throat “Why are you saying this Brent?” I can feel my face flushing, and a feeling of anger at my sudden vulnerability. He intuitively takes my hand and pulls me into his lap taking my face in his hand and nuzzling my nose with his “Because it’s true and we don’t lie to one another. I told you I’d break you but I can only do that if you let me. I want you to know that I understand you in a way no one else ever can or will. And by that measure, you will know me in the same way. I’ve thought many times how volatile this will be, like a match on litmus paper… But I want it to burn. I want us both to burn together baby. Even though we have that capability we don’t hurt each other. We’re so, SO good together. The chemistry between us. I felt it the moment you said hello to me when we met. Like this instant spark lit up inside me and I couldn’t douse it, no matter how fucking hard I tried. Believe me, I tried so hard to control it but I couldn’t. I needed you, to know you, to own this wonderful creation in front of me.” He sighs against me and I press my bare chest to his. The sound of the rain outside fills the silent room around us as we hold one another tight, skin to skin. I place my hands either side of his face and pull him into the most meaningful kiss of our attachment. “Brent. This thing between us… Does it have to end?” I sigh as I meet his gaze, his face contorts to a pained expression. “I hope not.” He nuzzles into my neck and holds me close. 

As we clear the plates and tidy, we are silent in our motions a comfortable air together as we carry out our chore. Occasionally he brushes a hand passed my bare skin, small touches like little bursts of heat radiate from his brief contact. As we finish I stand looking out the window in the main room, Brent walks over and hands me a hot coffee, black with one sugar “Dark but sweet the way you like it.” He stands behind me smoothing his left hand over my abdomen from behind, drawing my body to his as he kisses my neck. He takes a deep breath and sighs “Oh why do you always smell so good?” The cold rain cascading down the glass makes me feel warm in his embrace, placing my coffee down on the window ledge I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck. “How shall we spend the day Daddy?” “Mm…” his eyes trail down my naked form, his left hand smooths over my hip and up to my side “Come.” He manoeuvres me in front of him and guides me to the bedroom, once in the room, he tells me to bend over the bottom of the bed with my hands behind my back. “Face the headboard baby so you can see.” One by one he lays equipment out on the bed, toys in various incarnations, a couple of plugs one of which is the one I am already acquainted with, one has a tail attached to it. He lays a riding crop and paddle down next to a whip. Next to that a bright red collar and metal chain attached. He lays down a few more items along with the pinwheel and feather. A rectangular velour box locked with a 4 digit code he places on the nightstand next to the bed. He moves round behind me and orders “Now on your knees and face me.” He pulls his shorts down and his soft cock is inches from my face, his heavy balls relaxed supporting his ample length in it’s flaccid state. He leans over my shoulder and takes the collar and chain in his hand lifting it outstretched for my inspection. “Take it like this.” He holds it out for me and I take it outstretched as he demonstrated. He lifts my chin up with a single finger “Posture. Always.” I adjust and straighten my back looking up at him wide eyed. “Now. Like we discussed.” I offer him the collar “Please collar me Daddy. I want to be your baby girl. I want to be owned by you. I give myself freely for your pleasure.” He strokes my cheek and takes the collar, bending only slightly he wraps the leather device around my neck and buckles it. He attaches the chain to the front and keeps the end pulled tort in his strong hand. I notice his arousal forming in front of my face and I am transfixed watching him grow before me. “You like to watch don’t you baby?” He notes aloud and I nod in agreement. He tugs on the chain making my posture falter “Up.” I rise to my feet and he leads me to the french doors over looking a concealed densely wooded area to the back of the cabin. “Arms up, legs spread.” He positions me and pulls down from the curtain pole more restraints, he takes his time attaching them to my wrists in an almost ritualistic fashion. “Brent! What if someone sees?” I break my submissive poise in panic at the realisation I am bound and naked on display should someone stumble on our cabin. “So what if they do? I like displaying my toys.” He says matter of factly from a distance. 

I can see him in the reflection of the glass he picks up the whip and riding crop and studies them he brings both over to me and places the crop on the floor between my legs so that I can clearly see it. He trails the whip up the back of my legs as he rises back to his feet and wraps his strong arms around my waist displaying the black whip firmly in his grip “I’m going to hurt you harder this time for my own pleasure. You are not going to come. Do you understand?” He whispers, his lips grazing my ear “Yes Daddy.” I shiver. He releases me and brushes the whip over my ass, round the front and over my hips back around my waist and up my back, he begins by gently flicking the whip against my thighs which tickles initially making my nipples harden. He slowly builds with harder strikes sparingly across my bare ass and back building my discomfort. I start to wiggle against my restraints as my arousal builds from each bite of the whip. “Oh baby. You’re beautiful.” That’s it. Hurt for me.” He starts whipping harder and I throw my head back as it begins to sting “Head forward! Eyes down!” He orders raising his voice. I quickly adjust my posture again to his order as he continues to whip hard, a small cry escaping my lips as I try to keep still. He pushes me harder to the brink and my body stars to quiver from the repeated thrashing. I pull at my restraints and moan out loud between my gritted teeth. “Ugh stop!” I squeak. “If you really wanted me to stop. You would say the word!” He calls back to me continuing his punishment not missing a beat. I moan and pull against my restraints again “Ughhh!” I look down into the reflection and watch as Brent throws the whip down and approaches me and wraps his hand around my neck “You WILL stay still Whore.” He bends down and picks up the crop from between my legs. He taps lightly as he makes his way up my thighs and pauses as he meets my middle then slips the handle between my lips rubbing back and forth. I shake and moan out at his sudden adjustment in tactics “Mm baby, you’re so wet for me…” he stands removing the handle. He pushes the crop hard plumping my ass under each cheek as he inspects me “Breath.” he whispers to me, striking my ass with vigour. I bite at my lip trying to breath through the strike, he lays a few more on my skin as I try to stay strong. Brent reaches his hand around me and grips my pussy “Mm baby… You’re so fucking bad.” I feel his erection pressed hard into my sensitive bruises and then pulls back and taps at my pussy lips with the crop. The sudden contact makes me scream loudly and throw my head backwards he pulls on the chain to adjust me again. “Don’t make me tell you again!” He slaps my pussy again with the crop several times in quick succession making my legs buckle and I moan out. 

Brent stops and removes the wrist restraints and takes hold of the chain “Get on your knees bitch.” He pulls hard down on the chain and I fall to my knees, I look up at him and see his broad chest red and sweat glistening over his body and face, his cock deliciously thick and dripping from the tip. He pulls on the chain and my lips wrap instinctually around his tip “Mm just the tip baby. That’s it. Tongue.” He motions with his tongue in a circular motion through his teeth and I mimic him circling my tongue around his plump head, he rolls his head back and pulls on the chain forcing his length down my throat. He pulls me back off his cock “spit” he orders and I spit on his cock, he pulls his cock up and pulls me to tongue his balls and I eagerly lap at his sack, nuzzling and moaning into him. He strokes my spit over his length and rubs himself with a deep lustful look in his eyes, he moans over and over as he runs his strong hand the length of his beautiful cock, my nose rubbing against the ridge on the underneath of his swollen member. “Mm baby. Good girl. That’s it.” He moans through hoarse breath releasing his erection and encouraging my attention under his balls, I run my tongue between his balls and ass and he shudders. “Mm oh god baby, yes! Uh yes!” His breath is heavy as he continues his strokes, using my mouth to edge himself to bliss, I watch wide eyed as he grips hard on my chain and smothers me in his balls. I moan against him and his body tensed again as he expels his seed over my face with shuddering breaths “Ugh! Fuck! You dirty little slut!” he growls clenching his jaw in deep pleasure. “Stay. Posture.” He orders as he wipes his excess on my breasts and sits in the chair opposite. I stay still, kneeling with my hands on my knees, palms up, he sits calmly transfixed on me. 

After some time he runs a hand through his hair, stands and approaches me. “On your hands and knees my sweet little play thing.” He holds the chain and pulls on it as I follow his foot steps, occasionally straining to view his toned, peachy ass. He leads me to the bathroom, a gargantuan bath in the centre of the room with stone edges, he drops the chain and leans over the bath turning the taps and pouring in cotton scented bubble bath. He sits on the side for a moment before returning to remove my collar, he discards it on the floor and orders me to stay again. He tends the bath as it bubbles up to the top of the tub, sitting on the edge facing me he motions with his index finger “Come baby.” I crawl toward him and he holds out his hand helping me into the hot soapy water. I sink down into it and he swings his legs into the water and lowers his body down opposite me, the soapy water flowing over his silver speckled chest. He pours more soap on a soft sponge and rubs it into the water he places it on his chest as he leans back “Come to Daddy. Lie on your front so I can clean you.” I slide down between his legs and rest my chin on his tummy. Taking my face into his hands he lifts the sodden sponge “Close those beautiful eyes.” Dousing my face in water he tenderly cleans my face, wetting my hair and humming gently as he turns me onto my back to lie on him. He takes a small jug and soaks my hair and runs his fingers over my neck gently massaging my shoulders and neck. “Thank you baby.” He whispers and wraps his arms around me as our bodies relax into the hot water, my silky soft skin sliding gently over his, his long knees jutting out above the suds. I stroke them and lay my head back into his solid chest “Thank YOU Daddy.” I sigh feeling the water sooth my welted skin. “Brent. Why do you need this?” I lay lingering my fingers on his thighs. “Mm?” He stops humming. “Why do you need this? We both know why I need it. But why do YOU?” “You know already I’m sure.” He confides continuing massaging my shoulders. “I do?” I frown. “Why don’t you tell me what you think?” He presses. I think on it as he rubs shampoo into my wet locks and ponder the depth of what this relationship means to him and why he can so easily fulfil my need to be owned in this way.


	11. Chapter 11

“Brent. I think I know why you need it.” I say as he rinses out my hair. “Hmm, and?” “Well... You need my unconditional surrender to you because there’s a deep need for it. It’s twisted and dark and you hide it in your life because you want to be the fun, nice guy that everyone likes. But really you want to be loved and adored for the real you, the monster you always call yourself. The one that wants to control and feel so important to your lover that they will let you into their deepest self. You enjoy being alone because you don’t feel understood, not really. You want to be adored but the adoration you get in your real life feels false because it’s not really you but the façade. And just like my darkness, you need to hurt me and for me to want to hurt for you so you know it truly is unconditional. Because you’re broken, just like me. You want to shatter me and put me back together again but you know that I won’t let just anyone do something like that to me. You need to feel just as special because you’re hurt so badly that you need me to hurt and you like that power to hurt me in ways I wouldn’t want. It makes you feel strong.” He sits silent, with his hands on my shoulders so I turn over and lay on his chest, looking up at him. “You need it just as much as me. I think you need it more actually. Your ego is stroked that I allow you to dominate and control something so many others cannot. I know exactly who I am, you were right; I am strong, I can face the world and fight every step of the goddamn way. I can think my way into or out of anything. I am at peace with my daddy issues, free to enjoy what gets me off because I am completely aware of my abandonment issues and my attraction to men like you which is why I allow it. I need someone stronger than me who I can let do these things, to free me of my own control. I have so much that I have to decide and I make things happen for other people every day, I need someone to take control and push me to my limits.” He shudders a breath in and out while he watches me intently. “You said once that you wanted to protect me. It’s not me you want to protect. It’s your hold on me. You know as well as I do, I don’t need you to protect me. I do it myself. But you need to feel that control, you need me to want you so badly. Am I near the mark?” He slowly shakes his head and scratches at his beard in thought. “You’re something alright…” he says with a smile and kisses me. “Sometimes I do like to be in control Brent. Sometimes I want to fuck you so hard that you can’t move. I do have the capacity to be stronger than you and you get off on that, I think.” As I speak, I stand and he watches my silky body rise from the water, bubbles sliding down my nakedness. My nipples slightly hard from the cool air above the water, I take his hand and lift him forward. I move round and perch on the edge of the bath with my legs slightly spread. He turns to face me from the opposite side of the decadently large bath. I see my opportunity to get what I want “Brent. I want your tongue. Right now.” I slip my finger down into my bare and slippery pussy and smile at him. He gets to his knees and crawls over to me, the water shifting and splashing. He meets my lips with a gentle kiss and slowly makes his way down my jaw, neck abs breasts. I watch him, his beard wet and tickling my smooth shining wet body as he moves. His hands stroke the back of my thighs and then he slips two of his fingers into me, my pussy wet and ready for him. He runs his thumb over my clit and kisses my inner thighs. I can’t remove my eyes from him as he watches me and uses only the tip of his tongue to graze my lips as his dexterous fingers slip in and out of me. “Mm.” I moan as he begins to move his hands faster and faster, pushing hard into me as his expert tongue rolls over my clit. I run my hand through his hair and push my hips up to force his mouth into my aching middle. “Brent I want your tongue only!” I demand. He removes his fingers and places his hands either side of my thighs, he pushes his masterful tongue into my hole then uses the flat of it to run up my slit. He sucks my puffy lips and eats me whole, without stopping. I relax back on my elbows and watch him as he devours me, throwing my head back as I relax and enjoy his complete attention. “Mm Brent don’t stop. Your tongue feels so good. I love it.” He looks up and smiles with his eyes as his tongue fucks my hole and he presses his nose to my clit. “Mm yes.” I moan and bite my lip, I feel my orgasm brewing and stop myself. I run my hand into his silver hair “Brent. Stop.” He stops and comes back up to me “You okay?” He says with concern. “Yes. Come with me for a minute.” 

I get off the tub and pull at his hand to follow me. He stands and I watch him as he navigates exiting the bath, his cock is hard again and he palms at it with his strong hand as he gets out. “Uh uh.” I tease and hold him by the cock as I lead him naked and dripping wet to the bedroom. He giggles at me as we walk and touches my slippery cheeks. “Lay on the bed Daddy.” I tease in a bratty tone. He stands for a moment and giggles at me “What’re you going to do to me baby?” He pokes his tongue out as he smiles and licks his lips. “Just lay on the bed.” I move him round and push him down onto the sheets. “Oh but now the beds all wet.” He pouts in a mocking way. I climb up over him and order him “Put your arms out flat Daddy.” He obliges with a smug look on his face. I kneel over his shoulders pinning his arms down as I place my pussy to his lips. I look down and run my hand through his hair grazing his scalp with my nails. He instantly begins using his tongue and lapping at my wetness, greedily sliding his mouth over my soft folds and mouthing them as he moans. I grip a hand full of his hair and push down onto his mouth and grind my pussy on his face. “Mm.” We both moan together as his nose rubs against my clit, his soft beard tickling and adding to the intense sensations. I rub harder using his face as my toy and edging myself to come. I run both my hands into his scalp and encourage him to continue his meal. I begin to shudder as my clit feels over stimulated and I unfold over his face. My wetness pours over his mouth and he pushes me up as I weaken, laying me down. He grips my cheeks with one hand and kisses me as a seething sigh escapes him. “That was fucking hot baby. You see how good you taste? I kind of like that side to you. Maybe one day I’ll let you control me, but not today.” He kneels up, grins and wipes his beard, I grip his thick cock and stroke him as I lick my lips “Ah baby, you’re so nasty. I love it.” He smiles as I rub his throbbing length, he takes my hand away from his cock and kisses it. “I can’t come again so quick baby. I need to recharge.” I pout and sit up “Ohhh… But you’re so hard.” I whine to him as I nuzzle into his abdomen, pressing his thickness into me and gripping his ass. “Yeah, but I’m not going to be able to come. I am aroused but I’m spent baby. Besides, the rain has stopped. How about we wrap up and start the fire out on the porch?” I pout up at him and flop back onto the bed. “Okay.” He smiles and lays back down into my chest, his beard soft brushing against my breast as he nuzzles me. 

We wrap up warm and I snuggle down into a large outdoor seating area. Brent stoked the fire in a modest chiminea and sits next to me, surrounding ourselves with a thick blanket. The light outside is almost gone. Lingering red meeting the darkness of the night sky, I sit quietly and listen as he talks about people he’s met and experiences he’s had. We laugh and cuddle against one another and after a little while we both go quiet, watching the night sky. The stars poking through the veil of darkness, the moon shining down on the woods around us. A creepy chill on the air makes it’s way down my neck making me shudder and snuggle down further into Brent’s embrace. “Cold baby?” He mumbles into my hair. “Yeah but you’re keeping me warm.” I hug him tighter and he kisses my forehead. 

I look up at him and our noses touch. “Brent; I love your nose.” I giggle and nuzzle him. “I know. I was wondering why you said that before but I guess I know now.” He chuckles and pulls out a cigar from his jacket pocket, taking it between his teeth he cuts the tip and strikes a match. “I’ll get something nice to drink.” I get up and go inside to the kitchen I pour out some whiskey and make my way back outside and into Brent’s arms. I watch him as he sits, enjoying his cigar and sipping his whiskey. I silently admire him, the details of his face, his silver hair shimmering in the dim light of the fire, his beard salt and pepper speckled, the way he sighs gently as he relaxes. I breath deep, taking in his natural scent and the smell of the cigar, unlike anything I’ve experienced before. I note his hand rested atop mine on his chest, it’s thickness in comparison to my slender softness, the veins on the back of his hand with hair thickening the closer to his wrist. His nails always trimmed and clean, soft for a man’s hands. Our age difference is clear when looking at the contrast in our hands and I feel happy at the thought. “Brent… Why are you attracted to me?” I muse. “Because you’re kinky and hot.” He says matter of factly studying his cigar. “Well obviously… but you’re obviously into younger women. Why?” He sighs “I just am. I always have been. Perky, energetic, sexy. But I do like intelligent women who like to learn.” I look up at him while he talks, his voice low and thoughtful “I enjoy how you in particular look at me with that sweet wonder in your eyes. Your admiration is so pure and sweet, I feel like I have this magic when I’m around you. You love listening to me. It makes me feel seen. I get to experience things again through you. Your gasps and excitement at new things, in and out of the bedroom. I don’t look at or experience whatever it is we’re doing or seeing. I look at you.” I smile and snuggle back down on his chest “I like making you feel good Brent. I like hearing all your thoughts and your experiences. You’re amazing to me. I don’t think I’ve ever met a man quite like you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

  
The evening draws late and the temperature drops low to 2°C. Brent is nursing his cigar and my mind is overwhelmed from Brent’s company. The smell of the smoke and whiskey, his scent mixed with them and the cold chill on the air. I feel a deep ache in between my legs and I squeeze my legs together to try to calm my building need. I look up at my older lovers face, the firelight highlighting his handsome features, the moment feels still in time where I can revel in his company. I reach my hand under his shirt and stroke his stomach hair and nuzzle into his neck, his beard tickling my nose. “Mmm Daddy….” I whisper to him as my hand travels down under his waistband of his jeans. I brush my delicate fingers over his pelvis and nibble at his ear, he relaxes his head back and lets out a deep sigh. I pop open the top of his jeans and reach down stroking between his balls and his leg, gently grazing his balls with my fingertips and I feel his length grow as it stretches against the confines of his jeans. I press my soft breasts against his chest and grind my aching middle on his knee. “Mmm baby are you hot again? I don’t think I can keep up.” He jokes as bites down on his cigar, gripping my ass and pushing his knee into me. I bite my lip and moan at the force of his contact and grip his thickening cock in my hand “Mm” he moans “Shall we go inside?” He breaths. “No. I want to suck your cock daddy. Is it weird I want to do it while you smoke?” I eye him as I move my hips back and forth against him. “Not weird baby. You like me smoking?” I nod and smile. 

“Yes, it’s so masculine. You look so sexy and powerful.” 

“Hmm. You want to know something?”

“Yes, B?” 

“I’ve always wanted a good girl to suck my cock while I relax like this.” 

He whispers as he strokes a stray lock away from my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. Without a word I move down his body and onto my knees between his thighs. I loosen his jeans and pull them down to expose his engorged length, it springs free and Brent shivers as I lick from his balls up to his beautiful thick silky tip. The cool air contrasting his hot cock and my lips greedily wrap around him as I massage his balls. He sighs, relaxing his head as puffs on his cigar raising his hips to meet my warm welcoming lip, my wet tongue slips over his hot swollen tip. “Ahh.” He exhales a puff of smoke into the air as he moans revelling in my deep sensual touch. I move my attention down under his balls and glide my tongue over his perineum applying enough pressure to make him gasp and move his hips up enough for me to nuzzle underneath his sack and suck gently while I stroke him. I pay close attention to his body and take keys to his wanting. I use my spit to rub under his balls and I lap at them with my tongue, I rub his asshole to gauge how far he likes to be played with. He moans again and relaxes into my touch, I spit a little on my finger and run my tip around his ass as I suck his impossibly hard cock. I attempt to push my finger into him and he pulls away “No baby, not like that. Rubbing is good. Licking is good. Don’t push in.” He speaks low, always in control. I continue to lick and suck at his dick making him moan and push back into my welcoming mouth. He bites down on his cigar again and watches me take him deeply into my throat as deep as I can before I gag. “Oh. Yes baby. That’s it. Just like that. Suck on me, like a lollipop.” He moans and motions his tongue through his lips mimicking my movements as he removes his cigar and strokes my cheek encouraging my motions. 

“Uh. Come baby.” He rises and takes my hand leading me indoors. Unable to keep our hands off one another we embrace tearing off layers as we go, my hands lift his shirt and feel all lover his body, pulling at his clothes eagerly so I can drink in his perfection again. He strips me down matching my urgency and pushes me against the walls as we move through the cabin, his tongue entangles with mine and I pull his jeans down enough for them to fall to the floor. He lifts me slightly pressing his cock into my hip and growling into my ear, his hand slips between my aching thighs and pressing my buttons with ease. He knows my body now, he knows what works to bring me to the brink, he grits his teeth in my face and growls at me as he massages my slippery pussy. He pushes two fingers into me and I grab his wrist as he pushes in a third finger; stretching my hole. “Daddy please!” I cry out against him, his strong arms keeping me in place against the wall as his fingers fuck me mercilessly. “Brent how are you so strong?” I moan out between breaths. He says nothing as his eyes roam my body, following the contours of my hips, waist and breasts as they bounce under his forceful touch. He sighs and presses his mouth over my nipple; sucking and mouthing at me. He pulls away whispering “Oh I love how your body changes colour when you’re close.” 

He removes his hand and pulls me into the bedroom, throwing me onto the bed and climbing instantly on top of me. He pulls my legs apart by my ankles, holding onto them as he kneels over me and slides into my hot, wet pussy. He closes his eyes and I feel his hands squeeze my ankles harder as his cock slides into my hole, filling me all the way. His thickness stretching me open as he thrusts into my aching wetness. He watches as his cock disappears into me over and over “Oh that’s it you little fucking slut.” He whispers as his balls slap into my ass. 

“Fucking take me... Ugh... So good.” He continues. 

“Oh Brent I love your dick so much…” I purr to him. 

“Oh that’s a good girl for me... Take my cock! Uh! You look so beautiful when you’re taking me baby.” 

He keeps his grip tight on my ankles spreading my legs as far as they’ll go. I watch his body thrust into me, his motions strong as he ruthlessly splits me over and over and I watch as sweat glistens over his body and his breaths shortens as he approaches his orgasm. I feel him harden more inside me as our orgasms collide in one moment. I cry out as his thrusts deepen and he throws his head back in ecstasy “Uh. Fuck. Yes!” He shouts as he his cock twitches emptying his balls inside me. “Uhhh.” He growls at me as he opens his eyes and focuses on me again, his glare filled with lust. I lay back and close my eyes as my flushed body relaxes into the soft sheets. “Mmm daddy…. Why do you have to be so perfect?” I moan half conscious from coming. “I’m not perfect. You only love me for my cock.” He teases as he lies himself on top of me, stroking my hair back and kissing my neck. “Mhm. You’re right.” I giggle as I stroke his silver hair and graze the back of his neck with gentle touches. “Mmm.” He snuggles into my neck “I love this.” 

“I love laying with you like this too.” 

“No. This.” His finger strokes my neck where it meets my chest. 

“So soft and delicate. You’re so beautiful and fragile… Yet you’re so strong at the same time. It fascinates me.” 

He nuzzles his nose into the same spot. “I have a surprise for you tomorrow.” 

His voice always sounds low and horse after we fuck, delicious and devious his words make me shudder all over. Everything about him makes me feel safe and on edge at the same time, my body reacts to him without him trying. “I can only imagine what your devilish mind has concocted Brent.” I kiss his shoulder in approval. He sits up and studies my face “You’re not going to ask?” his eyes dart back and forth trying to gauge my reaction. “No. I trust you.” I smile sweetly at him. He thinks for a moment and then speaks softly planting a kiss on my forehead “Good girl.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re winding down now.

The next day the sun shines through the bare trees while we sit outside in the fresh morning air. Breakfast devoured and sipping coffee as Brent reads a biography he’s read a few times, the cover dog eared and well loved. I lay back on the lounge chair my head rested in his lap as I scroll through social media and reply to messages in the group chat. “You haven’t mentioned me have you?” Brent speaks breaking the silence. “Of course not. You can read it if you like.” I state clearly back to him offering my phone unlocked for his investigation. “I believe you. Doesn’t part of you want to?” He asks not raising his attention from his book. I sit up and study his face, his black rimmed glasses occasionally steam from his hot coffee as he sips. “Trick question?” I enquire tentatively. “No. Just curious. A couple of my close friends know about us in a way. I haven’t given details but I have discussed us. I guessed with how close you are with them; maybe you had said something in a cryptic way.” He finally looks at me over his glasses, his steely eyes penetrate my hard stare and I soften. “No. I haven’t. I wouldn’t even know how to. I want to tell everyone and no one. I like our little world together.” I return to my previous resting place and finish my reply before querying him further. “Aren’t you worried they’ll tell your family?” He answers without moving his attention “They’re just as guilty as me. So not really. It’s kind of an unspoken rule, everyone does it. Affairs aren’t as taboo in my world. I could take you out in LA and no one would bat an eyelid, as long as it’s not in everyone’s face. It’s just how it is out there.” I lay my head back and close my eyes as Brent lays a hand on my head tenderly stroking his fingers through my hair. “Hmm. We really are from two different worlds aren’t we?” I muse aloud. “Yes, we are. You’re from an entirely different existence to me. Everything about you is the opposite. I guess that’s why we’re so attracted. Like a magnetic force pulling us together. Fascinating and obsessive.” I turn in his lap looking up under his book and he adjusts his petting accordingly. “Do you think if we were ever found out we would be torn apart by society? I mean no matter how ‘woke’ everyone is now, our age gap would make a lot of people uncomfortable.” He closes his book “Yes. A real world relationship wouldn’t be possible for us. People would be overly concerned with the details of our sexual relationship and others would be active in condemning and ruining me for it. Society isn’t ready for that kind of thing. It’s still taboo, like a sub genre on a porn site.” He laughs. “I just don’t get how I feel this way. It’s such an incredible feeling. I’m so relaxed with you. I don’t want to give up my life. I like being anonymous. I couldn’t do what you do. It’s overwhelming. But I do sometimes wish things were different.” He strokes my lip with his thumb “I know. I do sometimes too. You make me feel amazing. It’s intoxicating but it’s going to be short lived. We both know that.” I turn my face into his lap and hide under my locks. I hate hearing him say that. We both know in a deep unspoken way that our affair is unsustainable and it will end in some way but it doesn’t bare thinking about. I stand and tidy the remains from breakfast and take them into the cabin. 

Brent allows me the alone time to centre myself and understand his words, I lay on the bed and hold his pillow in my arms. His scent resting heavily on it and my heart hurts from the thought of not having him in my life in some way. No tears escape my eyes but the pain from the thoughts echo deep through my mind. After some time Brent enters the room and lays down beside me, his hands slip around me as he envelopes me into his tight embrace. He fills my senses and I relax feeling his presence and his body against mine. He kisses my neck and buried his face there as a deep sigh escapes him. “You know when I say that; I don’t want us to end. I need you like air in my lungs.” He speaks softly his cheeks pressed against me, his form warm against mine. “I know. I know you’re right. I just don’t want to think about it.” I turn and face him; he sits up leaning on his elbow and smiles at me, that intoxicating gentle smile. “Then we won’t.” He kisses my lips, his lips soft and sweet, press against my equally soft lips. I stroke his face and run my fingernails gently through his beard as he moans into me. He breaks away and rolls off the bed “Come on. Time for a walk.” I mumble and pout as I sit up “You can’t wind me up like that and then just leave it!” He walks out of the bedroom calling back “Yes I can.” I giggle and follow him rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him. He abruptly turns around in the hallway and catches my sass. “Oh you want to misbehave do you?” He flashes that Cheshire grin and motions his index finger “Naughty girl get back in there.” He walks up to be and pushes me into the bedroom turning me to face away from him. 

Brent pushes me face down on the bed and pulls at my trousers they pinch at my hips as he pulls them down to my knees “Ahh!” I squeak out. “It’s your own fault for being rude.” He scalds. He places a knee over me, and I feel his jeans still on grazing against my soft cheeks. He reaches over into the nightstand and retrieves a plug and a bottle of lube. He briefly holds me down on the small of my back as I wiggle under him, slightly fighting against him. “Uhuh. You knew what you were doing being such a brat. You want attention. You got it!” He stands and kicks my feet apart and presses his knee against my ass, pressing my pussy at the same time. He lands a couple of harsh slaps against my supple peach and presses his thumb to my ass hole. I wiggle and moan at the contact “Uh please. Daddy I’m sorry!” I plead remembering the embarrassment of how much I enjoyed the last time he fucked me there. Without a word he takes the plug and rubs the lube into my ass, slowly working it in and out. My ass hole throbbing as it stretches and my pussy aching to be filled like my ass, I push up into his knee to satiate the wetness pooling between my lips. He pushes against my grinding hips allowing me to enjoy the feeling as he plugs me. He stops and pulls away from my middle and leans over me whispering in my ear “Feel full darling?” he stokes my hair from my neck and kisses me gently nuzzling my ear. “Mmm yes daddy.” He pulls away and slaps my ass. “Come on.” He walks out of the room again and leaves me to dress again. 

We walk arm in arm in the chilly sunshine and I listen to more of his anecdotes, revering his features and enjoying his soothing voice. He seems relaxed and does not ask about the plug firmly nestled in my hole. We approach a wooded area and Brent eagerly approaches the area motioning me to join him, we walk the muddy path and his attention shifts from our conversation. He places his hand around my waist and he stops walking and pulls me into a kiss, “You see that little path?” He nods to the side of me. “Yes?” I turn to look at it; he smacks my ass to prompt me into walking toward the off path. He gabs my hand and over takes me leading me into the more secluded area, I giggle as I follow his trail. We’re in a small very secluded area with a few felled trees. The light shimmers through the barren trees, the wood still dense in numbers, the air damp and mossy; yet still refreshing. Brent takes a deep breath and leans against one of the large redwoods, closing his eyes and sighing, his breath steams the air as he exhales. I approach him and kiss his lips, he pulls my hands in an effort to pull me to my knees, I eagerly oblige and follow his wordless instructions. He unzips his jeans and reveals his beautiful dick. It springs free eager to meet my hungry lips. I take him into my mouth and he leans back again relaxing into me. His hips gently thrusting as he takes hold of my hair in one hand, his subdue moans fill the air as I worship his girth. I fidget on my knees as I feel the plug distracting me, my ass aching and my middle wet with eager anticipation. Brent speaks lowly, his voice gruff and inciting “You want it baby don’t you?” He says stroking his length and running his thumb over my chin and into my mouth. I immediately suck without question and stroke my hands over his pelvis. “Mm. Up.” He instructs. He takes my hand and we swap positions, he pulls my jeans and exposes my naked flesh to the cool air. My skin reacts and goosebumps form as he kneels and strokes his fingers over my aching mound. Gently probing me and pulling my lips apart for his tongue, “Mm baby you’re delicious.” He seethes, his long fingers penetrating my wetness while his tongue laps at my juices spurring me to come, my hips grinding down on his hands and face as I come down from my high he stands and out mouths greedily find one another. His hands now on my ass pulling my cheeks apart and applying pressure to the plug. He growls and twists me around pressing me against the tree, sliding his thickness between my cheeks. He pulls the plug with no warning and hungrily penetrates my hole. I scream out, the pain of his engorged cock pushed into me with no consideration. My instincts try to pull away from his assault but his hands keep me where he wants me. He soothes me “Shhh baby… It’s okay… It’s okay. Good girl.” I moan as the pain becomes lost in pleasure, I push back into his hips as we thrust together. “Uhh.” I hear Brent’s breath quicken with his pace. His heavy balls begin to tighten and press into my pussy with his deep thrusts. Suddenly his actions slow almost to a stop, I hear a metallic rustle as he pulls me tight into him, I rest my head back on his shoulder expecting his hand to find my exposed neck. Instead he clasps a delicate necklace around me, as his cheek rests against mine. His hand rests holding my cheek from behind as he plants a sweet kiss under my ear. His pace hastens once more driving his erection deeper into me as we both sigh and moan together in harmony. He pushes me back into the great looming tree as his balls expel his seed deep inside my ass. I moan as the heat of his come pools inside me and he slips out of me. “Even if we’re not together. We’ll always be a part of each other’s thoughts.” He turns me and kisses me as he lifts the pendant for my eyes. An simple silver eternity symbol clipped around my neck. “Forever.” I smile to him.   
We pull our clothes back to a more dignified state and make our way back to the cabin for dinner. 

The sun is lowly shining now as we arrive back. I get into the shower and clean myself. As I look in the mirror, I note all the small marks Brent has left on my body and my newest addition. I consider the relevance of the gift, a collaring from my lover? A reminder for me to keep him in my thoughts every day? I study my features in the mirror and wonder why he feels the need to keep my company. I am not hugely impressive by any standard, I am intelligent to a point but a man like him has a wealth of knowledge and experience that far surpasses my own. I lean on the counter considering this may be his way of slowly severing our real world connection. His words echoing through my mind. I shake it off as my own self indulgent insecurities. Suddenly I hear the ringing of piano keys: Prelude, Fugue and Allegro – Bach. I walk out of the bathroom in my towel and make my way to the living room where Brent is sat on the couch, reading, his soft bath robe lazily tied exposing his chest. I sit beside him and sink into my contentment as Brent begins to read to me;   
“It was many and many a year ago,   
In a kingdom by the sea,   
That a maiden there lived whom you may know   
By the name of Annabel Lee;   
And this maiden she lived with no other thought   
Than to love and be loved by me... “


	14. Chapter 14

I wake in Brent’s arms; he is snoring lightly as I have noticed he often does. 6:52am. I decide to allow him the extra rest and make him breakfast in bed. It is cold outside with snow lightly dusting the ground and the bare trees making them look as though they are sprinkled with castor sugar. It sparks an idea and I decide on something extra special to eat. English style pancakes with lemon and sugar on top and a side of vegan bacon to fill the tray. I toy with the idea of clothing while I am cooking but knowing Brent’s reaction to my being dressed last time; I decide against. Pondering on the punishment I received for my unwitting infraction, I mix the batter and squeeze the fresh lemon juice, decanting it into a small pouring jug. I grill the bacon just enough to be nearly cooked with mind to place it back on the grill shy of the pancakes being ready. Cooking (like love making) is all about timing and of course the right mixture of ingredients. I continue to cook feeling the warmth of the room against my naked skin, my hair lazily tied into a bun atop my head. Everything feeling fresh and a renewed sense of contentment washes over me. I mull over in my mind how ridiculous I had been, feeling sour over his words and taking them so to heart. “Deal with it when it happens.” I muse to myself as I plate up the hot food and lift the tray. Walking down the hall way I hear the dulcet sounds of Brent’s voice speaking softly. I halt in my tracks and listen “No, it’s early, I just woke up. I know... I’ll be home tomorrow. Love you too.” My heart limps in my chest, I forget sometimes about our separate existence. When I walk into the room brent is laying on his side wrapped up under the thick duvet, his hair uncharacteristically messy – the sight of him makes my body jolt and ache. “Good Morning baby girl. What’s that?” I snap back to reality and realise I am stood, nude awkwardly gawping at him. “Breakfast.” I smile and place the tray on the bed, laying down beside him again. “Looks wonderful darling... What is it?” I smile and lean up to pass him a plate “Proper pancakes – A little lemon and sugar. Coffee and some vacon.” I lay back on the bed and he eyes the offering. “Smells amazing. Thank you.” he plants a kiss on my lips and readjusts himself to enjoy his meal, yawning a little as he picks up his cup of coffee. I sit and we talk and enjoy breakfast, warm and naked in our bed. 

After we finish Brent excuses himself to the bathroom and I remember the box on his side table, my curiosity spikes and I pick it up. It is locked by a four-digit code on the front set at 0000, oblong in shape and around 9 inches. I study it and attempt to open it. Locked solid. I shake it a little something shifts lightly inside and makes a dull thud against its case. I hear a tap turn on in the bathroom and hastily place the box back on the night stand. More time goes by and I slip back into a light sleep. The bed shifts and I wake stretching my limbs out and feeling for my lover. He takes my hand and kisses it; I open my eyes as the sensation feels different. “You’ve shaved!” I sit up abruptly and stroke his soft silky face in my hands. “You okay with it? Not that I can really go and put it back on my face.” he smirks. “Mm yes Daddy. I like. It’s so soft.” I ooze peppering his lips and cheeks with kisses. “I thought you might like to feel the contrast...” he trails off looking down and pulling the covers from my legs. He places a hand between my thighs “My god... You’re so ready... How are you always ready for me?” he gasps as his fingers circle my pussy. “I’m attracted to you... Obviously.” I giggle and squirm under his touch. He smiles at my words leaning over me and kissing me, down my jaw, neck, decolletage, breasts and stomach. All the way to my aching middle. His kisses feel soft and his skin feels smooth between my legs, he kisses gently around my pussy, between my thighs. He draws his fingers over my slick lips and parts them agonisingly slowly, allowing the tip of his exquisite tongue to slip up and down. He draws out each moment slowly, driving me crazy with lust. I attempt to grip his hair to push his motions forward; his hand quickly halts my motions and holds it under my thigh – a silent command I follow without question. His freshly shaven face slips between my own smooth skin, my pussy welcoming his attention, heat radiating from my most intimate parts. My body reacts to his agonising attention, chest heaving as the pressure builds between my thighs. He slips his index finger into my aching hole and slips over my g-spot again and again as he licks my wanting clit. “Mm Brent I’m going to come...” I moan to him. He raises his head slightly and looks directly in my eyes “Yes... You will...” he continues to finger fuck me until I orgasm in his hands. I moan out bucking against his masterful touch, I wrap my hand around his wrist in an attempt to remove his hand but he pulls my hand back once more and continues to bury his face in my aching pussy. Stopping momentarily Brent sighs to me “I’m going to make you come over and over baby, you want that don’t you? You want me to?” I whimper an affirmative noise back and watch as that devilish smile disappears again between my legs. He takes my hands in his and interlocks our fingers under both of my thighs as he uses his tongue to push into my now willingly open hole then running his lips slick with my wetness over my swollen lips, sucking them into his mouth either side. He bites a couple of small marks into my skin on my inner thighs that make me wince and buck against him. I attempt to close my legs around him and he presses his hands down on my inner thighs. Finally, I give in and realise he has me bent at his will; his relentless pursuit of my body’s reactions continues for what feels like hours. After several more shattering orgasms he relents and leans up on his hands and knees looking at me jutting his tongue through his lips with a smirk. “You liked that didn’t you?” my body weak and shaking from his efforts. “Yes Daddy...” I manage with a nod. He repositions himself on top of my now fragile body, his body red and tense, his eyes laden with a deep lust. “I’m going to fuck you... Hard.” he drawls to me with a gruffness in his voice, his tone threatening and delicious. I manage to lift my hands to his face and pull him into a salacious kiss allowing my hands to fall back onto the pillows in a bid to surrender to him. “On your front baby girl.” I roll over onto my front and he kisses up my back and brushes away a few loose strands of hair from my neck. He plants kisses there and licks his way to my ear, eliciting shivers all over my body. “You’re going to miss me when I go aren’t you?” he whispers. I nod and move my hand to hold his above my head. “I will miss you baby... This beautiful body... Soft skin... Willing and wanting...” he trails his free hand over my ass and pulls me open. His thick cock parts my silky lips as my body greedily sheaths him all in one push. “Uhhhhhh....” he sighs as his cockhead meets my cervix. He slowly pulls out lingering his hot swollen tip at my opening, I feel his eyes watching as he uses his tip to rub up and down my slit before thrusting hard into me again. Brent places his hands on the bed either side of my hips, I look back as he meets my eyes and bites his lip as he thrusts again, his strong chest tight and red still, sweat glistening from his lust filled fucking. I feel my body react and already another orgasm washes over me. “I’m coming again.... Fuck!” I shout out in disbelief. However, instead of slowing Brent thrusts harder and faster. His hips grinding down into my ass as he fucks me deeper, deep moans escape him as I come harder under his masterful fucking. He pulls back and sits on his knees pulling me up by my arms, his cock still inside me as he uses my arms to pull me back into his thrusting. His motions are so fast and hard that I begin to feel drunk, finally he releases me and I fall into the bed. He pulls me over onto my back and drags me to the end of the bed so my ass is hanging slightly over the edge. He holds my ankles and pulls my legs up over his shoulders as he splits me with his impossibly thick, swollen cock. Folding me in half and pressing me into a delicious open mouth kiss his body heavy atop mine. I feel him tense “Ask me where I want to come!” he demands. “Where do you want to come Daddy.” I sigh out. He pulls out of my aching heat abruptly “Uhh” he comes. Thick jets shoot over my silky skin, coating my stomach and breasts. He watches open mouthed and panting as he fiercely strokes his glistening cock. “Mmm... Beautiful...” he soothes to me. He kneels next to me for a moment on the bed and collapses next to me. Laying on his side he takes my chin in his hand and kisses me “So beautiful Y/N.” he sighs as he lies on his back. 

Eventually we both gather ourselves from the bed and shower together. Brent makes it sweeter than any time before by holding my body wet and soapy close to his. Kisses here and there as he hums gently, I feel the vibrations through his chest on my back. We decide to watch a film and I suggest a classic thinking it will please us both. “What about Penny Serenade?” I say, idly flicking through the list. “Sure baby.” he pulls me closer into his arms on the large leather sofa. I lay on his chest, our nakedness covered with a large plush blanket, enveloping our bodies and keeping us warm. 

After a while with the film ended Brent stands and lights a couple of red candles near the fire place. I rise to shuffle through the fridge “Pizza for dinner I’m afraid.” I call out. “Sounds good.” he says behind me as he wraps the blanket around us both again. I attempt to move around the kitchen with him wrapped around me, hindering my activities. His tummy hair tickling my lower back and his limp cock pressing against me. “Will you stop.” I giggle at him as we shuffle our way around the kitchen. “I just want to be close.” he chuckles back to me nuzzling my ear, one of his hands stroking my hip as I bend to place the food in the oven. “Mmmmmmm......” he muses. I look at him over my shoulder “Are you done?” I say with sass in my voice. Quickly abated by his hand colliding against my cheek. “I’m done when I say I am.” he sticks his tongue through his lips and raises his brows to punctuate his statement. I stand and he turns me to face him with his hands on my hips, his thumbs caressing the lines where they meet my middle. “You know how I feel about you, don’t you?” he questions, his eyes seeking mine. “Yes B... You know how I feel?” I return the question. “Mm...” he muses as he pulls me into a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

“I don’t want to go tomorrow.” I snuggle down into Brent’s tummy hair. He strokes a hand through my hair as he reads. The firelight flickers across the room, the only source of light with few candles either side of the fireplace. He inhales and exhales a deep sigh “I know.” I feel a growing need for his attention forming, so I climb playfully into his naked lap and peek under the book. He ignores me, a slight purse of his lips as he takes a sip of wine and places the glass back on the side table. I stroke my fingers lightly over his chest and graze my nails over his stomach lingering at his pelvis. “Do. Not. Touch.” he quietly orders. I wiggle a little in his lap in order to initiate a response, he sighs in an exasperated tone “What did I say?” he continues to read. “I didn’t touch. I was just getting comfortable...” I reply with a sarcastic hint in my voice. “It will not work. I’m busy.” his tone is not playful but cold and dismissive. “Fine...” I say climbing off his lap and moving around the room, displaying my naked form for his eyes, fidgeting with items above the fire place to attract his gaze. 

After a few moments I decide on an alternate route. “If you won’t fuck me then I’ll fuck myself.” I turn to walk away into the bedroom, sure he will follow me. I lay on the bed spread legged and begin to rub my slender fingers over my body, easing down to my middle. I begin to please myself, spreading my slick lips and rubbing my index finger over my peaking clit. I realise after some time Brent still has not given in. His will is iron. I decide to make more noise to coax him and begin to fiercely hump my fingers until I am a wash with a pleasing orgasm. Still nothing. I walk out into the hallway and into the lounge prepared to meet him with a smugly satisfied grin and tell him I didn’t need his company (even though it is not completely true). I walk into the lounge and the seat where he was is empty. I look around and venture into the kitchen, nothing. Suddenly an arm around my waist, his other hand gripped tightly over my mouth. Using his strength to pull me into the lounge and pushing me down in front of the fireplace. A leather strap tightens both of my hands behind my back cutting into my skin. “I fucking warned you, whore. You’re my hole to fuck... You think you’re smart?” he pulls my head back by my hair and whispers venomous words into my ear. He rolls me onto my back, crushing my bound arms underneath, he lifts my legs and drags me along the floor, burning my shoulder blades. “I’m going to show you just how vicious I can be!” he drops my legs to punctuate his words. I cannot help but adore his form, his chest heaving, teeth gritted in salacious lust, cock proud and dripping with his excitement. “I love doing this to you... Seeing you unravel...” I trail off biting my lip knowing my words will push him further. “Unravel?” he squints at me. In a moment he is on top of me, his kiss violent and sadistic chewing my lip with his teeth. He grips my throat “We’ll see who unravels who baby... I’m going to fucking ruin you for any other man. You’ll never get over me...” His words bite deep, I know it is true. My want for him is what gives him this power, this unrivalled attraction to be used and devastated by him. I catch a look in his eyes, not an ounce of love or desire but hate-filled lust, primal and aggressive. I realise he’s going to break me tonight and I want it. He sits on top of me pushing my middle down restricting my movements, he reaches out by the fire and retrieves a candle. Tilting his head in time with his hand, he allows the wax to drip down the edge and onto my bare flesh. I thrash at the sensation, he continues to pour it over me watching with his steely eyes as the wax cools on my soft skin, marking me. I see flashes of sadistic pleasure in his eyes as the burning wax bours into me over and over. I cannot contain the tears as they roll down my cheeks, my body tense in pain but reacting with rewarding pleasure. He stands and leaves the room placing the candle back in its previous place. 

I strain to see when he returns. He squats over me, a hard leather studded slapper in his hand. He wraps the looped handle around his hand squeaking the leather as he does and closing his fist around it. He trails his index finger down my chest, studying the hardened wax. He grips my nipple in-between his thumb and index finger and twists slowly, my body reacts and I writhe under him. I can read no emotion on his face as he repeats the process with my other puckered nipple. He trails his finger further down and lazily grazes my skin with his nails all the way to my abdomen. He allows his knees to fall either side of me as he resumes his position, he brushes the thick studded crop over my lips allowing me to smell the leather and feel the cold metal. I close my eyes and attempt to regain some control, my senses overwhelmed, and a sharp hand collides with my cheek. “Look at me.” he demands while maintaining his composure. He trails the paddle down my chest and taps it lightly over my aching breasts. I squeeze my thighs together to sedate the heat radiating from my middle. Brent feels my movements and squints again at me “Oh no you don’t.” He stands abruptly and kicks my feet apart forcing my legs to fall open, exposing me to him. “You’re glistening... You’re built for this aren’t you? Nothing but my plaything.” He oozes smugly. He presses his foot to my aching lips and a dark smile forms on his mouth “You want to be satiated? Rub.” He commands again, demanding I subdue my ache with his foot. “That’s all you get. You’re not worthy of my cock or even my hand.” I cannot help myself but to follow his instruction. I worship his form with my eyes, the low light lapping at the contours of his body, masculine thick legs, long arms and strong chest, silver hair speckled over his middle, drifting down to his trimmed pubic line. That beautiful cock gleaming from his blunt tip, his need evident but his self-control paramount. I feel an orgasm building inside me, my desire so overwhelming that I close my eyes again to chase my feeling. He removes his limb “No.” he states, and the sudden loss causes me to growl in frustration. “You want to growl, do you? Huh?” he leans down over me and collides the paddle with my sensitive mound. I squeal and jerk, my body screaming with me, twice more he slaps the paddle between my thighs, and I cry out. He drops the paddle and sits back on top of me forcing his thumbs into my mouth and prying my jaw open, the taste of his thumbs either side of my tongue running over my teeth. “Open your fucking mouth.” I comply and allow my jaw to free. As soon as I do Brent spits into my mouth, quickly removing his thumbs and closing a hand over my jaw. “Swallow.” He orders. I frown at him and attempt to graze my teeth to his hand, a feeling of fight swelling inside of me, raging at him for depriving me of his touch. He removes his hand and I spit out his gift baring my teeth at him. “You won’t break me. I won’t let you.” I growl at him. He stops for a moment “Sand?” he quizzes. I shake my head “Water.” “Okay.” he stands and pulls me to my knees. “You want to fight me?” he bends to my level looking into my eyes. I meet him with silent defiance. He slaps me hard around the face, harder than ever before and my head begins to reel, burning sensations radiate from my cheek. He bends down and grips my jaw in his hands again as he studies me, that devious smile on his face once more. “I’ll give you a reason to fight me sssslut!” He hisses through gritted teeth and I find myself overcome with a volatility I have never felt. “Bring it on old man!” I spit back at him. His eyes widen and he pulls me by my hair over to the sofa and forces my head on the base of the sofa, forcing his three middle fingers into my mouth forcing my gag reflex. “ _Old_ fucking man? _Old_ fucking man?! That smart mouth of yours is going to get fucked for that vicious tongue of yours.” He begins retracting and forcing his fingers down my throat repeatedly until my lips and chin are slick with saliva. He holds my mouth open and spits in it again but this time he retracts back quickly and forces his thick cock into my aching maw. Immediately I choke and he holds it there, his swollen cock head throbbing at the back of my throat, my nose buried in his pelvis. My senses filled like my mouth, his scent deep in my nose, my face pressed into his grey trimmed pubic hair and his words ringing into my ears “You fucking little bitch.” 

He pulls out and holds my throat tight as he bends down to nuzzle my face he smiles and whispers “I love this side of you…” I smile and nuzzle him back. He grabs a mouth bitt from the sofa behind me, I figure he had it with him when he grabbed the other toys. “That spiteful little mouth of yours needs to be controlled. If you can’t keep it under control, I will have to make sure it stays quiet. Now, be a good girl and open wide.” I keep my mouth shut with my jaw clenched tight and give him my most innocent doe eyes. He laughs under his breath and shakes his head in disbelief “If you won’t do it willingly. I’ll just make you.” He lifts my feet, pulling me down and spreading my legs, he lifts a finger to my pussy and presses my clit directly I grit my teeth harder and moan. His fingers keep working his magic and I fight my own body harder desperately keeping my mouth closed. He slips a finger into my ass and lowers his head to meet my heated middle. His tongue flat over my lips barely grazing my button, over and over he does it as he massages a single digit into my asshole, then he dips his wonderous tongue into me. I wiggle against him raising my hips to meet his intimate kisses. He raises his head up and kisses up my body, his hands still working my ass and a thumb circling my clit edging me into oblivion. He makes his way up to my heaving breasts, he closes his mouth around my left nipple and swirls his tongue around it so slowly that it aches, he follows up rolling it in his front teeth and watching me, repeating it with the right. As he moves up my neck, he sinks his teeth into my flesh and I give in, moaning out and letting go. Swiftly the mouthpiece is between my teeth and strapped tightly around the back of my head. I wail at my own inability to keep control of my own body, realising he is always in control. “Quick for an _old_ man, huh?” he smiles in my face. I grit my teeth and growl at him through the bitt, baring my teeth at him. “Hmm. Too much spunk still…” he wags a finger at me. He pulls me up to stand, facing away from him, he holds onto my wrist restraints and leans me slightly forward. His hands knead my ass which is many shades of healing blue and purple, he prises my ass apart and slips his cock between my thighs, his drooling tip providing it’s own lubrication as he slowly grazes between my puffy pussy lips, barely making contact. The burning heat from his swollen member drives me wild as he slides between my inner thighs, he’s as hard as I have ever felt. “That’s all you’re good for. Being used for my pleasure.” He withdraws and leads me by the mouthpiece to the bedroom. 

He unclips my wrist restraints and keeps hold of my wrists and attaches the restraints to the bed. He climbs on top of me “Now… What could be better than my cock?” he teases. He stands and disappears under the bed, as he returns to my sight he is holding a harness. I feel a confused look spread across my face. “No?” he raises an eyebrow at me. “Don’t worry baby. I don’t want you to fuck me.” He moves to the side of the bed and unlocks the black box on the side, with his back to me he puts something in the harness attachment. He pulls it on to him and pulls the side clasps tight. He turns to me and I feel my eyes widen at his big reveal. “Two of my dick. Right?” His proud erection beneath an exact replica of itself. He strokes his length and smiles at me as he climbs on top of me spreading my legs open, he hovers for a moment above me. “I want you to know; This is a fantasy of mine. One I have never realised until tonight…” he unclips the mouth bitt and discards it onto the floor. My mouth is sore, and I can taste a slight metallic taste as he presses his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth and pressing into my middle. He positions his demanding tip at my ass and the replica at my quivering hole. I moan softly and rub my nose against his. “This is going to hurt.” He grins as he thrusts into my ass and pussy simultaneously. I yell out, feeling full, stretched and exposed. His eyes are fixed on where our bodies are joined, he holds his position, filling me completely. I am whimpering and tears flowing from my eyes and he looks up, his blue eyes searching mine he takes my face in his hands and sprinkles my face in sweet gentle kisses finishing on my lips. “Shh… Shh sweet baby…” he strokes my face and gently pulls his hips back. I feel the deepest sensation of him throbbing in my ass and my pussy feeling full to the brim. He slips his cock back in and out, my pussy accommodating the unusually real feeling copy and my ass relaxing to welcome him again. He plays with my nipples twisting, licking and biting them, pressing his thumb to my clit as his pace begins to speed up. I watch in disbelief as my body takes both members, fixated on my imaginative lover as his body slams into mine and grunts of pleasure flow from him. His nipples hard and chest slick with sweat as he thrusts, time feels slow as my body pulses into orgasm after toe-curling orgasm. I feel my mind fade as I give in to basic primal lust, I lie flat on the bed, eyes rolled back, the most scandalous noises emitting from both of us. The aroma of sex filling the room, sounds of wet dull slaps and subtle whispers of deviant acts blur as Brent continues to fuck me into complete submission. I feel my throat tighten and slowly open my eyes, feeling Brent’s body closed in on mine, his hands clasped around my neck as his lips find mine. As he pulls away and allows me to take a deep breath, his eyes are fixed to mine, a primal beastly look spread across his handsome face. Pure, deep, lust. His mouth open slightly, tongue lazily on his bottom lip as he fucks my willing form. He pulls back and unclips the harness pulling it from my tingling pussy, he releases my arms and delicately pulls out from my ass. He disappears from the bed and slips to the bathroom; my mind is hazy. I don’t recall him coming and I don’t feel that familiar heat. I lie back and soon feel him again above me, I sleepily reach above to his face and he kisses the palm of my hand. “I’m not done yet baby.” He whispers to me as he pushes my legs apart again, I allow him complete access without hesitation. “That’s it… That’s what I wanted…” he slips his hot length into me all the way. “Mm… So good…” he sighs and begins to fuck me hard and fast. I moan at each thrust, my body used, my nerves shot. “That’s my girl… You’re so beautiful… Such a beautiful girl…” he moans as he slips in and out. “I’m so close baby… So…. Close…” he thrusts hard and finally releases, emptying his heavy balls. “Uh, fuck!” my body burns with his as he pulls me up into his embrace, my legs still spread, his cock still buried inside, our fluids leaking from between us. He holds me tight as he gives up and slumps down into the bed with my weak body entangled with his.  
The rest of the evening is lost to the night as we lay skin on skin. Our last evening together… 

The morning comes quickly, a cold snap in the air, the sun creeping over the horizon. I wake again, having showered in the night with Brent. We both stayed silent as he tenderly cared for my used body. He is laying naked eyes open watching me, a gentle smile moves across his lips. He pulls me into his arms and clicks the remote for the sound system. Andy William’s smooth voice echoes through the cabin “Embraceable You”. I raise my head and kiss his sweet lips; I kneel and pull him up to meet me in the centre of the bed. Slowly we rock side to side in one another’s arms, eye’s fixed to each other’s, small touches on one another’s naked forms. Both of our arousal growing, his evidently nudging into my tummy as we sway. Without a word he lifts me onto his lap, and I slide effortlessly onto him as he presses his face to my soft breasts and sighs. The music changes “Strangers in the Night.” Frank Sinatra. I wrap my arms around him and stroke his neck as we slowly rock together, gentle effort, slow and sensual. I pull his face into my hands my eyes meet his again, we kiss deeply, our hands roaming one another, caressing every inch, my hands in his hair pulling him into my chest as our gentle pace quickens, the heat of our bodies pulsing together in pure pleasure. He buries his nose into my neck and moans “I’m coming…”. I moan with him as I feel him swell inside me, he relaxes his head back into my arms, his mouth agape and wonder in his eyes. “Ah…Y/N.” he murmurs. He lies me back into the bed, our bodies still joined. The music changes…  
“Not long…” he lies atop me, his face pressed into my neck.  
“I know…” I whisper, choking back my emotion as I stroke his white locks.  
“Brent…”  
“Hmm?”  
“Will we ever be together again?”  
He rises and strokes my face….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it - Thank you for your continued attention on this work of fiction.   
> Much love.


End file.
